When love interferes
by My True Love
Summary: Christine is a poor girl that lives in Port Royal, the day she met the dashing James Norrington changed her life. Lots of romance, adventure and humour. Contains our lovely pirate captain in further chapters...please review!
1. Christine

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything ralated to pirates or the characters featured there.

_A.N. POTC 1, 2 and 3 never happened._

_**Chapter one: Christine**_

It was early evening and the future commodore was sitting out on his porch. He raised his teacup and took a sip.

'' What a splendid weather we have tonight.'' He said to himself as he put the cup on the table. '' I think I might take a walk. Gordon! '' A young man appeared in the doorway.

'' Yes sir.'' He replied nervous.

'' I'm going out for a walk. I might visit the Governor and his daughter. If someone comes to see me, tell them to find me there. '' Gordon nodded.

'' Yes sir…I will sir.'' He bowed and went inside.

James got his coat and walked outside. He inhaled the cool salty air. The sea. Oh how he loved the sea. He smiled at the thought and continued down the main road.

The Governor's mansion was in the other side of the town so he had to cross the main square. There were salesmen selling all kinds of merchandise. Food, clothes, animals, just name it, you could get it there. He walked past the booths, but one of them caught his eyes. It was not the booth itself, but the person standing by it. It was a girl. James moved near to be able to hear her conversation with the salesman.

'' But that's all I've got! Please…'' She begged the salesman

'' No, it's three shillings.'' The salesman replied.

'' Please sir…I've got to have something to eat! '' She begged, tears starting to form in her eyes.

'' Allow me.'' James handed the salesman three shillings. The girl looked at the man who so kindly had paid her food.

'' I can't accept this sir…'' She handed him the bread.

'' Yes you can, and you will. '' James said firmly. '' Please…just take it.'' He pushed the bread at her.

'' Thank you kind sir…I'm afraid I won't be able to pay you.''

'' No need, it's a gift from me.'' James smiled. '' What is your name miss? ''

'' My name is Christine.''

'' Well Christine, it was a pleasure meeting you.'' He bowed and smiled. '' If you ever need anything, let me know. '' Then he walked away, heading for the Governor's mansion.

_'' What a lovely man.'' _Christine thought to herself. '' Who was this man? '' She asked the salesman.

'' That was James Norrington, the head of the royal navy.'' The salesman replied and shook his head. He didn't believe that this had really happened.

'' The royal navy! Oh god…'' She covered her mouth with her hand. '' If I had known…I would never have let him pay.''

James had now reached the mansion and was walking up to the house. Elizabeth. He had fancied her since she was a young girl. Now she was fully-grown and even fairer than before. He wished he could marry her, it was the only thing he lacked, a marriage to a fine woman. But he didn't have the courage to ask for her hand.

He rang the doorbell and a servant answered. He was led to the lounge, where Elizabeth and her father had retired after the dinner.

'' James! What brings you here? '' The Governor inquired. '' Take a seat, please.'' He pointed to a chair beside himself.

'' Thank you sir. '' James replied as he sat down. He glanced at Elizabeth and smiled. '' How are you today Ms. Swann? ''

'' I'm fine thank you Mr. Norrington.'' She smiled courteously. '' To what do we owe this pleasure of your visit? ''

James snapped back to reality. '' Well, the weather outside is so lovely that I decided to take a walk and visit you''

'' Well that's very nice of you don't you think? '' The Governor asked his daughter.

'' Yes, very nice indeed. '' She replied. '' I wouldn't mind taking a stroll myself. ''

'' That's a wonderful idea! Why won't you go outside and stretch your legs.'' Her father suggested.

'' I believe I will. Would you mind escorting me Mr. Norrington? ''

'' It would be my pleasure Ms. Swann.'' He stood up and gave her his arm. They walked together out of the room and out to the cool night air.

'' So James…how have you been? '' Elizabeth inquired.

'' Busy.'' He replied with a smile.

She chuckled '' I believe that, you've always been a very busy man.''

'' Yes, I have my duties, and they acquire nearly all of my time.'' They walked through the town square, heading to the park. Coming from a side street he saw Christine.

'' Christine? '' The girl looked up and her face fell. '' James! '' She bowed.

'' There's no need for that. Stand up.'' She raised her head and looked him in the eye. '' I didn't know it was you…if I had I would never have let you pay for my bread…I'm so sorry!''

'' Christine calm down, it was a gift, you don't have to pay me back.'' James put his hands on her upper arms, trying to calm her.

'' I feel so ashamed!'' She hung her head.

'' Don't be…I'm no different than the other people here, even though I have a big title doesn't mean that I'm to be treated differently. I have as much right to give a woman bread and recline payment just as any other man of this town.'' He looked her in the eyes and saw how she relaxed.

'' I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have acted this way.'' She said sheepishly.

'' It's alright…I want you to meet a friend of mine, Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's

daughter. '' He moved away, revealing Elizabeth standing behind him.

'' It's nice to meet you…'' Elizabeth started

'' Christine, my name is Christine.'' She shook her hand and smiled.

'' Would you like to join us, we were just heading home for tea? '' Elizabeth asked politely.

'' Oh no…I wouldn't want to bother you.'' Christine replied.

'' No please, come with us, you won't be bothering us at all.'' James replied eagerly.

'' No, I should be getting home. Thanks again for the bread Mr. Norrington.'' She bowed and walked away.

'' So, are you making it a habit to help out young women in distress? '' Elizabeth teased with a smile.

'' No, it was just this one. I couldn't let her starve! '' James tried to rectify himself.

'' You are an amazing man James Norrington.'' Elizabeth replied with a chuckle and they turned back, heading to the Governor's mansion


	2. The promotion

**Disclaimer:** The same old same...you should be getting used to this.

_**Chapter two: The promotion**_

Later that night James sat in his office, looking over some papers that lay on his desk. He sighed as he put the forms back on his desk and buried his head in his hands. He had not had the courage to inquire Elizabeth about his proposal as any other day. He was a coward!.

'' I guess she will be married before I can speak my mind!'' James mumbled to himself, frustrated for being such a coward. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

'' Please enter.'' Norrington said as Gordon, his servant walked in.

'' I'm sorry to disturb you sir, how was your walk?.''

Norrington smiled. '' Fine thank you. Did anyone come while I was away?''

'' Yes, as a matter of fact one did. He said his name was Gillette.'' The servant replied.

'' Did he say why he needed to talk to me? '' Norrington inquired.

'' No sir, but he told me he would come back tomorrow to speak to you.''

'' Thank you Gordon.'' The servant bowed and closed the door.

'' What could he possibly want from me?…'' Norrington wondered. '' I have a bad feeling about this.''

* * *

Christine sat inside her shabby hut by the sea. The hut contained a small cot, a closet, one shelf that sat above the old stove, a water bucket, one table and a chair. She always wanted to get a bigger house, but with her salaries she couldn't afford it. She worked with sewing dresses and other clothes. Her superior was a mean old woman named Josephine Barker, who made her work over time with out paying her anything for it. She was on the verge of starving, and if the kind and handsome James hadn't offered to buy her bread, she might not have anything to eat all week.

Christine stood up from her chair and walked over to the window. The ocean view from that window was the only good thing about this house. She loved the sea and had always dreamt of finding a man that would take her to foreign countries on his ship. But these last years her dream had faded, her hope of finding that man had nearly disappeared. She sighed as she sat down again.

'' I'm bound to be alone until I die…'' She mumbled as she buried her head in her hands. '' Nobody wants a girl like me…I have nothing to offer! '' She stood up again. '' Just look at this house…and my clothes! '' She dropped herself onto her bed. '' I'm finished…I will never experience love, well at least not between both parties.'' She buried her head in her pillow, and in a minute she was fast asleep.

The morning after Christine woke up to the sun beaming through her window. She rubbed her eyes and lazily got up. Another day of work awaited her, oh what an agony! She brushed her hair and smoothened out her dress to try to look a bit more decent. She walked over to the water bucket in the corner and washed her face. Walking towards the table she took the loaf of bread from the shelf over the stove, and sat down, tearing a piece of the bread to eat. She had a long walk ahead of her to work, so she put the bread back to her shelf and prepared herself to leave the house.

* * *

James was sitting in his office when his servant knocked on the door.

'' Come in.'' He yelled as the servant opened the door.

'' Sir, the Governor and his daughter are here. ''

'' Thank you Gordon, show them in.'' Norrington ordered.

The Governor and his daughter entered the room and Norrington's heartbeat quickened when he laid his eyes on Elizabeth. She was stunning, wearing a lilac dress with laces on the front and a fan to match.

'' Please take a seat.'' James offered as he sat down again. '' What can I do for you? ''

'' Well I have been thinking about all the great things you've done for the navy and all the devotion you've put in your work. I'm grateful for all the things you've done for me and your people. That's why I've decided to promote you to commodore.'' The Governor said with a smile.

James didn't know how to react to this. '' Really?…sir, that's an great honor you're giving me. I don't know what to say…Thank you.''

The Governor laughed.'' You deserve it. Now a new status inquires a new outfit. I will send one of my men to take you to the tailor to get you measured out.''

'' Thank you again sir, I won't let you down.'' James replied happily.

The Governor laughed. '' I know you won't. '' He stood up from the chair.'' The ceremony will be tomorrow, I'll let you know the exact time when I know it.'' Then he walked out of the door, leaving James and Elizabeth alone.

'' So James, this is quite a change isn't it? Becoming a commodore…many would kill for that status.'' Elizabeth smiled.

'' Yes…I guess they would. This is all so sudden, I never thought that this day would come, that I would be promoted to commodore.'' Norrington replied stunned.

'' My father knows good character when he sees it, he has always thought so high of you. I knew one day you were bound to become a commodore.'' Elizabeth said with a smile. '' Well I better go to my father, lets not keep him waiting. Good day Mr. Norrington.'' She said with a slight bow.

'' Good day Ms. Swann.'' Norrington replied with a bow.

* * *

The store had been packed all morning with people buying new clothes for the grand promotion ceremony that was due to be held the day after. Christine had had her hands full with fixing dresses, breeches and coats to fit their new owners, sewing matching ordinates on hats, dresses and hand bags and of course there were some people with special needs that seemed to be impossible to fulfil. She was exhausted and grunted when she heard the owner yell at her that she had to measure the new commodore's breeches.

'' Why do they need new breeches for their promotion ceremony, it's not like they wear the others out! '' She mumbled to herself as she walked through the curtain that separated the store from the work space. When she saw who stood there she dropped her measuring tape.

'' James! '' He turned around surprised.

'' Christine! Do you work here? I had no idea…''

'' Are you the new commodore? '' She asked but quickly noticed how rude it sounded. '' I'm sorry, that sounded rude, congratulation with that.'' She blushed in shame and felt Josephine's icy glare on her back.

'' I'm so sorry Mr. Norrington, I will deal with her later.'' Mrs. Barker apologized.

'' There's nothing to apologize for, I'm not offended.'' Christine looked up surprised. '' And please don't punish her, she's done nothing wrong.''

Mrs. Barker didn't believe her ears. '' Well if you insist Mr. Norrington.'' She replied with a icy tone. Christine was sure to be punished later, if not for this incident, then just something else.

'' You!, don't just stand there, Mr. Norrington is a busy man, he doesn't have all day! '' Mrs. Barker commanded.

Christine picked her measuring tape up from the floor and walked over to him.

'' I'll start on the outside.'' She managed to mumble. James smiled at her, which made her breath easier. Another customer came in and Josephine went to attend to him.

'' The owner is a handful isn't she? '' James tried to ease the air between them.

Christine looked up at him. '' Yes she is…please don't tell her I said that! '' She said with a worried frown.

James laughed. '' No of course I won't, you seem in enough trouble as it is.''

Christine smiled. '' I guess you're right.'' She finished measuring the outside and then hesitate when she realized she had to measure the inside. She swallowed hard as she looked up at him.

'' Uhm…you have to separate your legs so I can measure the inside.'' She blushed like mad. James did what he was asked and she hesitantly moved her measuring tape towards his inner thigh. When James felt the tape touch his groin and her fingers run down his thigh, following the measuring tape his cheeks started to flush. He swallowed hard and tried to remain still, but one part of him didn't agree with him. Christine finished measuring and rolled her tape up, but accidentally brushed his crotch with the back of her hand. His member twitched, wanting to break out from his breeches. Christine jumped away, so ashamed that she didn't dare to look him in the eye.

'' I'm so sorry!….It was an accident, I didn't mean to…'' She tried to apologize.

James got his composure back. '' It's alright, not a big deal. Things like that happen.'' His member was still uncomfortably hard inside his breeches. '' Are we done here? ''

Christine ashamedly looked at him. '' Yes, I'm done. The breeches should be ready tonight.''

'' Splendid. Thanks for all, it was nice seeing you again.'' James took her hand and kissed t lightly. '' Good day Christine.'' And he was off. Christine stood there dumbfounded. Had he kissed her hand. Yes he did. Why? She was only a sewer. She was in the middle of her contemplation when Mrs. Barker yelled.

'' Christine! Stop this idleness and come here! Mr. Hass needs a new suit! ''

'' I'm coming Mrs. Barker.'' Christine yelled back. '' One day I will get back at her.''


	3. The late delivery

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill...me own nothing...too bad :-S

_A.N. I want to thank all my reviewers...you are the best :-D_

_**Chapter three: The late delivery.**_

It was late evening and Christine was just finishing the last stitch on the last dress. She was morally and physically exhausted and was looking forward to a nice, relaxing bath at her house. She hung the dress on a pole and was getting ready to leave when Mrs. Barker called.

'' Christine! You have to take these breeches to Mr. Norrington before you go home.''

'' Can't he pick them up tomorrow before the ceremony? '' Christine inquired.

'' Don't make this more difficult than it has to be Christine, it's safer that he gets them tonight.'' Mrs Barker said strictly.

'' Alright…I'll take them to him…do I get paid any extra for it? '' She asked doubtful. Mrs. Baker just laughed. '' I guess that means no.'' Christine said frustrated. She grabbed her coat and left the store. Once she was out on the street she found out that she had no idea where James lived. She returned to the store, but Mrs. Barker had left.

'' Great! What now?…'' She mumbled to herself annoyed. She figured that she had to ask around the town for directions to his house. She stepped out onto the street again and found an old woman.

'' Excuse me madam, can you tell me where James Norrington lives?'' She asked her politely.

'' What! What did you say? I don't hear well so you have to speak louder.'' The woman replied.

'' CAN YOU TELL ME WHERE JAMES NORRINGTON LIVES?'' Christine shouted into her ear.

'' What's wrong with you child? Are you trying to make me deaf? '' The woman complained angry. '' Kids these days have no respect for the elders.'' She huffed as she walked away.

Christine shook her head. '' Lets try to ask someone younger. '' She walked up the street and found a boy playing with a ball.

'' Excuse me, do you know where James Norrington lives?'' She inquired the boy.

'' Who are you? My mom says I'm not allowed to talk to strangers.'' The boy replied frightened.

'' It's alright, I won't harm you. I just want to know where James Norrington lives.'' Christine said as she took the boy's hand in hers to show him there was nothing to be afraid of. The boy started to scream and a woman came running from inside the house.

'' What are you doing to my boy? Let him go!'' The woman yelled. Christine released the boy's hand and stepped back.

'' I wasn't doing anything to him, I only wanted to ask him if he knew…'' Christine tried to rectify herself, but the woman stopped her.

'' Leave my boy alone you whore or I'll send the Navy on you!'' The boy's mother yelled threatening. She grabbed her son, shoved him inside their house and slammed the door behind them. People on the street gave her a disgusted glare and mumbled something incomprehensive under their breaths.

Christine sighed. '' Alright, not this young.'' She turned the corner and entered a new street, there she found a middle aged man standing against a wall.

'' Excuse me sir, do you know where James Norrington lives?'' She inquired hopefully. The man was evidently drunk and his aroma was really foul.

'' What do I get if I help you?'' He slurred once he got his eyes focused on her.

'' Well…I don't have anything to offer you.'' Christine replied with a apologetic frown.

The man straightened himself and looked at her closely.'' Suck me and I'll tell you.''

Christine's face fell. '' WHAT! Never!'' She started to walk away when the man grabbed her arm.

'' Come on love, it won't take long.'' Christine tried to break loose from his grasp, but he held really tight.

'' Let me go! '' She yelled. The man laughed and pulled her hand quickly so her body slammed against his. He inhaled the scent of her hair and begun touching her face. Christine panicked and tried to get away, but the guy wouldn't let go. The man tuned her swiftly around and tried to kiss her. She kneed him in the groin and he released her in pain as he clutched his groin. Christine took up the bag with Mr. Norrington's breeches, ran as fast as she could through the streets and didn't stop until she was sure there was no way he could find her.

'' What's wrong with the people of this town?'' Christine said shocked. She sat down on a rock to catch her breath. A young man was walking through the street when he saw her.

'' Miss, are you alright?'' Christine looked up and saw a handsome man look down at her worriedly.

'' I'm alright…just a bit breathless.'' Christine replied with a smile.

'' What were you running from?'' The handsome man inquired.

'' A man…he tried to rape me.'' Christine answered in a low voice.

'' Oh my…that's awful! Oh how rude of me…I forgot to introduce me, my name is William Turner, but you can call me Will.'' He smiled sweetly. '' Where were you heading when the man attacked you? ''

'' I was asking him for directions to Mr. Norrington's house. I have a delivery for him.'' Christine replied.

'' Would you like me to escort you there?'' Will inquired enthusiastically.

Christine hesitated for a moment, she wasn't sure if she should trust him. Will saw the doubt I her eyes.

'' I promise I won't touch you or try anything…If you're worried about that.''

Christine looked him in the eye and saw the sincerity. '' No, I trust you.'' She said with a smile as she gave him her hand to hold. Will pulled her up from the rock and led her to Norrington's house.

'' So what do you do for a living? '' Christine inquired curious.

'' I'm a black smith.'' Will replied with a smile.

'' So how do you know Mr. Norrington?'' Christine inquired.

'' I make all the swords for the Navy, he often comes to pick them up.''

'' I see…so are you two good friends?''

Will chuckled. '' Not quite, he isn't my type.'' Will frowned which made Christine laugh.

'' Do you have a fiancée…if you don't mind me asking?'' Christine blushed.

Will smiled. '' No of course I don't mind. No I don't have a fiancée…but I'm in love with a woman.''

'' She must be a really lucky girl, who is she?'' Christine asked with a smile. Will smiled at her.

'' Thank you. Her name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Swann. She's the governor's daughter. ''

'' Tough luck…'' Christine said with a sympathetic frown.

'' So…what's your story. How do you know Mr. Norrington?'' Will tried to change the subject.

'' Well…that's a long story…He helped me out when I was in need, and now I'm giving him the breeches he ordered for the ceremony tomorrow. ''

'' So you are a sewer, am I right? '' Will questioned. '' And does that pay well?''

Christine shook her head. '' No it doesn't, the owner pays me no over time, still I'm always working. I can barely afford food for the week! ''

'' That's terrible to hear, have you tried to complain about this?'' Will said shocked.

'' To whom? Nobody would listen to me, I'm just a sewer.'' Christine added with a sigh.

'' Still…she has no right to treat you this way!'' Will replied angry. '' You should tell Norrington about this. ''

'' I don't think he would like me to trouble him with my problems. He must have more important things to take care of.'' Christine tried to assure him.

'' Well it doesn't hurt to give it a try.'' Will added.

'' I will think about it.'' Christine smiled at him. They reached Mr. Norrington's resident.

'' Well, here we are. It was nice meeting you miss….I always forgot to ask you your name.''

Christine smiled. '' It's Christine. It was nice meeting you too Will. Thank you for everything.'' She hugged him tightly.

'' Don't hesitate to find me if you need anything…or if you just want to talk.'' Will said with a smile as he started to walk from the house.

'' Thank you! '' Christine yelled after him. He turned around and smiled. Then he was off.

'' Well this is it…'' She rang the door bell and a servant answered.

'' Can I help you miss?''

'' Yes, I have a delivery for Mr. Norrington.'' Christine replied nervous.

'' Come inside and wait in the lounge, Mr. Norrington will meet you there.'' The servant opened the door for her to enter and closed it behind her. Christine sat down on the sofa and tried to make herself comfortable. A big knot was in her stomach because their last meeting didn't quite go as well as it could have. She still felt awfully sorry for touching his crotch, and blushed at the remembrance.

Suddenly she heard some one descending the stairs. She didn't want to look up, for she knew she couldn't face him without blushing.

'' Christine…What brings you here? ''


	4. This is how you should take a bath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyting or make any money from this story, I only write it to entertain you.

_**Chapter four: This is how you should take a bath**_

Christine knew she could no longer hide from him. '' Mr.Norrington, I was sent by Mrs. Barker to deliver to you your new breeches.''

Norrington looked at her surprised.'' Well I could have picked them up tomorrow before the ceremony.''

Christine nodded. '' That's what I told her, but she wouldn't hear nothing of it. She wanted to be sure you would get them in time.''

'' That's very kind of her. Do pass my gratefulness to her.'' Norrington replied with a smile.

'' I will. '' Christine replied with a smile. '' Don't you want to try them out, if there's something wrong we can fix it before the ceremony tomorrow.''

'' That's a great idea, I will go up to change. Can I offer you anything while you wait? '' Norrington offered.

'' A tea would be nice.'' Christine pointed out.

'' Gordon!'' Norrington yelled. The servant came right away.

'' Yes sir? ''

'' Put the kettle on and make some tea for us.'' Norrington ordered.

'' Yes sir.'' The servant bowed and went into the kitchen.

'' I won't be long, make yourself at home.'' Norrington smiled and hurried up the stairs.

Christine took her time with Norrington gone to take a look over the house. Her eyes roamed all over the parlour, detecting all kinds of paintings and expensive family heirlooms. In a short while Norrington descended the stairs again.

'' I'm sorry for having you wait.'' Norrington apologized

'' It's alright, how are the breeches?'' Christine inquired.

'' They fit perfectly, you are really skilled with that measuring tape.'' Norrington complimented, but saw how her cheeks reddened with that statement.

'' So…I think I better leave now, I have been waiting all day to take a bath, and I have to wake up early for work.'' Christine stood up and was getting ready to leave when Norringon stopped her.

'' Why won't you take a bath here, I'm more than happy to let you use my facility.''

'' I don't want to force myself on you, my bath tub is just fine.'' Christine replied.

'' You are not forcing yourself on me, it's the least I can do for you considering that you brought me my breeches…and we haven't had our tea yet.'' Norrington tried to persuade her.

'' I don't know… '' Christine started.

'' Please do it for me, I couldn't live with myself knowing I let you out without a token of my appreciation for what you did for me.'' Norrington begged.

'' Alright, I'll do it…thank you.''

'' There is no need thanking me, I'll get my servant to find you some towels and run the bath for you.'' Norrington went into the kitchen to talk to Gordon.

_'' I can't believe this! This all seems so unreal…I'm having a luxury bath at the future commodore's house! '' _Christine thought to herself. _'' This is too much!'' _At that moment James returned from the kitchen.

'' Gordon is making your bath ready for you.'' He said with a smile as he sat down on the couch and laid the tray with the tea on the table.

'' How do you like your tea?'' He inquired, poring the liquid into two cups, adding sugar to one.

'' Just the tea is fine. I don't like adding milk or sugar into it.'' Christine replied with a smile. Norrington handed her the cup and took a sip on his.

'' So…tell me a bit about you, where do you live, how long have you worked at the tailor shop? '' Norrington inquired enthusiastically.

'' Well there's nothing to tell about really…I've worked at the tailor shop for a few years now, I can't remember exactly how many…but it seems like an eternity.'' Christine chuckled. '' I live in a small hut by the sea, it's very easy to notice if you walk down the street where the shop is and then turn to right down towards the ocean.''

Gordon entered the lounge. '' Sir, the bath is ready. '' Norrington waved him off and turned to Christine.

'' Come, I'll show you where it is. '' He took her hand and led her up the stairs, down the hall and to the right.

'' Here you go, the towels are here.'' He pointed to a neatly folded pile of towels beside the tub.'' And the soap is over there. '' He pointed to the other end of the tub. '' If you need anything don't be shy to let me know.'' He said with a smile. '' Well I'll leave you to your bath now.'' He bowed slightly and closed the door.

Christine turned a full circle, exploring the foreign territory. The room was painted ivory, with small paintings on the walls, and a chandelier hanging from the center of the room. Flowered curtains were in the window and a linen cabinet was placed in the corner. She quickly undressed, folding her clothes neatly and putting them beside the towels. The bathtub was huge, filled with warm water and soap bubbles. As she stepped inside the tub she felt the sweet aroma of the soap fill her nostrils. Apples. She laid down in the tub and felt how her muscles all loosened up. She inhaled deeply and exhaled. This is how you should take a bath! The warm water made her relax and in a minute she was asleep.

_Christine felt as a warm set of hands started to massage her sore shoulders. She shifted her position in the tub so the hands could get a better access to her shoulders. She moaned as she felt the hands skilfully massage her stiffness away. The hands released her shoulders and she opened her eyes to reveal James standing behind her._

"_What are you doing here?" She inquired but he shushed her. He took his coat off and laid it on a chair nearby. Next he started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his smooth, white chest. Christine gulped and stared at him hypnotised as he loosened the buckle on his breeches. She reached forward and grabbed his breeches, helping him unbuttoning them. The breeches fell to the floor, revealing the lean and toned body of the future commodore. Christine gasped in awe as she looked over his perfect nakedness._

_He climbed into the tub and sat down across from her. The tub was wide enough to fit four people so there was enough room for them both. She felt shivers run through her body as she gazed into his emerald eyes. He smirked at her as she felt his foot gently fondle with hers, rubbing it up and down slowly. His foot moved it's path higher and higher until it reached her most private part. Christine gasped with pleasure, for his foot sent a tingling sensation to her center. He stopped his sensual act and moved himself closer to her. Christine swallowed hard as she felt his hand brush over her center. He pressed his lips against hers in a fiery kiss as he continued his ministrations down there. Christine felt her arousal nearing the end when a knock was heard on the door._

Christine shot up when she heard the knock. She looked around confused, not sure where she was, but quickly gained her senses. Another knock was heard.

'' Christine! Are you alright in there, it's been an hour since you went in.'' Norrington's voice could be heard.

'' Yes I'm fine…I must have fallen asleep.'' Christine replied sheepishly. The water had become cold and most of the bubbles were gone.

'' Alright, just come down when you're ready.'' Norrington replied..

'' I will.'' Christine replied as she stepped up from the bath tub. She reached out for one of the towels, but dropped them all into the tub.

'' Damn it!'' She cursed as she hit herself in the head. '' What shall I now do? I have no towels to dry myself with!'' She looked to the right and saw a bathrobe hanging on the wall. She took a minute to think about her options, and finally decided to take the robe. It was so soft and warm. She looked at the corner pocket and saw that Norrington's initials were sewed on it. She picked her clothes up and was on her way out of the bathroom when she slipped on the rug on the floor, dropping all her clothes into the bath water.

'' I guess this is not my day!'' She sighed as she fished her clothes and the towels up from the tub. She stepped outside the bathroom and headed down the stairs. In the lounge James was waiting for her.

'' I'm so sorry that I took your robe…I had a little accident with my clothes.'' She apologized sheepishly.

'' It's alright, I don't mind.'' James replied with a smile. She looked awfully hot with wet hair and wearing his robe, only his robe, increased her sexiness even more.

'' Come and sit with me. '' He offered. She sat on the couch beside him and crossed her legs, revealing a bit of her thighs to him. James cleared his throat and swallowed hard.

'' What exactly happened to your clothes? '' James inquired, trying to keep his gaze from her thighs.

'' I slipped on the rug and dropped them in the tub.'' Christine replied sheepishly. ''…and all the towels.'' She added, looking down at the floor.

James laughed. '' So you're all wet and without clothes.'' When he realized what he said he blushed. '' I didn't mean it that way…''

Christine blushed. She still had the dream vivid in her mind and hearing him say that got her all aroused.

'' Well since your clothes are all wet I have no option but to offer you to stay with me for the night. '' This sentence was no better than the first one, and Norrington's cheeks flushed bright red. '' Well offer you to stay in my home…in your own room of course.'' Norrington blushed even more if that was possible.

Christine laughed, she had never seen anyone blush so much in her life. '' Thank you, that's really nice of you.''

Norrington smiled awkwardly.'' Great, I'll tell Gordon to prepare a room for you.'' He stood up and headed to the kitchen.

Christine saw James leave for the kitchen. When he was gone out of sight she started to laugh. He was really an exceptional man. She had noticed how her appearance had affected him and decided to take it a bit further just to see how his reactions would be. She pulled the robe further apart at the top and the bottom, so that her breasts and thighs would be in good view to his eyes when he would return. She put a pout on her lips and waited for his return. In a minute James returned. His cheeks had regained its regular colour and he seemed a bit calmer. The minute he entered the lounge his eyes fell on her. Was she doing this to tempt him or just by accident?. He swallowed hard as he felt his member tighten inside his breeches. Christine saw his reaction and smiled inside. She loved to see him blush, he looked so hot that way. James sat down on the couch and smiled awkwardly.

'' Your room will be ready in a minute, but unfortunately I don't own anything for you to sleep in.'' He frowned apologetically.

Christine smiled. '' It's alright, I like sleeping nude.'' James was taken aback by her statement and cleared his throat awkward. Christine laughed.

'' It's not hard to make you blush James, I think it's kind of cute.'' She licked her lips and winked at him. Norrington didn't know how to react, this had never happened to him before.

'' You do?…'' Christine nodded her head and moved herself closer to him.

'' Yeah, I think it's really sexy.'' Their faces were only few inches apart and Norrington's heartbeat quickened. He swallowed hard as he stared at her supple breast, poking up from his robe.

'' I know you want me, I can feel it.'' She squeezed the bulge on his breeches gently, receiving a quiet moan from the future commodore. '' So why do you fight it? '' She was now sitting in his lap, gently caressing his jaw line. '' You are a grown man, act on your selfish impulses for once in your life. You know you wa…'' Christine didn't get the chance to finish that sentence for Norrington's lips had crashed on hers in a heated kiss. He laid her down on the couch, continuing his raid of passionate kisses. Christine was taken aback by his sudden attack, but eagerly returned his kisses. She had always fancied that man, ever since she first laid eyes on him, and now he was kissing her with so much force she thought he was going to consume her. She felt one of his hand gently caress her breast through the think fabric and the other was placed beside her head, holding him up so he wouldn't crush her. She felt his member teasingly poke against her center, begging for entrance, making her arousal grow. She gently pushed him away, receiving a puzzled look from James.

'' What's wrong?'' He inquired puzzled. Christine smiled and traced his lips with her finger.

'' Nothing, I just think we should move this to a more private area.'' James smiled and nodded.

'' Yes, that's a great idea. Follow me.'' He stood up from the couch and pulled her up.

_Authors note: You all know where this is going...please review!_


	5. A fateful night

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything or make any money by writing this story.

A.N. I just want to thank my readers...you guys encourage me to write big hug

**Warning:** Contains nude and sexual content.

_**Chapter five: A fateful night**_

He led her up the stairs and to his bedroom. Inside the bedroom was a large bed with burgundy pillows by the head board and a matching quilt. On one wall was a large bookcase filled with books, a painting of a ship at sea, and a shelf with some personal things. There was a large closet on the wall beside the bed and a small desk with a chair was placed under the window. Christine couldn't believe her own eyes.

'' Does that fulfil your standards Christine? '' Norringon said with a grin as he started kissing her neck. She leaned into his chest, making her neck more accessible to his ministrations. Norrington cupped her breasts and started massaging them gently though the fabric. Christine moaned to his touch and put her hand behind her, searching for his member. She gently grabbed it through his breeches and squeezed it, receiving a guttural moan from behind her. James quickly turned her around, crashing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. He slowly stepped forward, leading them to the bed, while his hands gently squeezed her firm, round buttocks. He gently pushed Christine on her back and climbed on top of her, untying her robe with one hand. The robe was thrown on the floor, leaving Christine utterly naked, but James fully clothed.

'' Don't you want me to help you discard your clothing…commodore? '' Christine inquired with a seducing grin. James stopped his ministrations on her neck and grinned playfully. He started to take his coat off while Christine unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his smooth, milky chest. Christine grinned, it looked just as it did in the dream. She grabbed him firmly by the belt and pulled him closer, unbuttoning his new breeches. With no clothing in the way anymore, Christine could feel his aroused member brushing against her inner thigh. Her breath became heavier and she could feel a tingling sensation in her center.

'' James…I've got to tell you something before we go any further.'' He was kissing a wet path from her neck to her collarbone, but looked up when he heard her speak.

'' What is it? Is something wrong?'' He inquired worried.

Christine chuckled and caressed his face sweetly.'' No, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to inform you that this is my first time.''

James smiled. '' Well since you brought up the subject, it's my fist time too.''

Christine couldn't believe her ears. '' It is?…I never suspected that. Who wouldn't like a sexy commodore like you.''

James blushed. '' Well I guess you're the only one with that opinion.''

Christine smiled sensually. '' Good, then there's just more for me.'' She pulled him close for another kiss. She parted her legs, feeling their privates touching for the first time. His fully erect member teasingly brushed against her center as he moved his body closer to her. She moaned in anticipation as she gently nibbled at the skin on his collarbone.

'' I'm ready whenever you are.'' She whispered seductively in his ear. He glanced at her lustfully and kissed her hungrily as he gently inserted his manhood. Christine's body tensed up as she felt the ripping pain going through her center. James stopped his ministrations and waited for her to get used to the feeling of him being inside her. The pain slowly faded and she signalled him with a nod that he could go further. In a slow pace he gently moved himself further inside until he was completely in. The pain had faded, but was still evident. He gently started to move himself inside her, turning the pain into pure pleasure. Their arousal steadily grew as his thrusts picked up pace.

Gordon was down into the kitchen washing the dishes when he heard some loud noises coming from the floor above. He heard some knocking and moaning, becoming louder by the second. He looked up and saw the chandelier shake forcefully. With a blush he turned his attentions towards the dishes, scrubbing them forcefully, trying to overpower the sounds from above.

Christine screamed out his name when she reached her peek. Her muscles tightening around his member, sending him over the edge. He collapsed on top of her, breathless, but quickly rolled on top of her so he wouldn't crush her. Christine rolled onto her side and caressed his chest lovingly.

'' You know, in spite of your lack of experience you were really great. '' James looked at her and smiled.

'' Thank you, I'm glad you're pleased.'' He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She laid her head on his chest and soon was fast asleep. He smiled as he looked on her angelic form, lying on his chest. With a smile on his face he went satisfied to sleep.

The morning after Christine awoke to the sun shining through the curtains. She opened her eyes, scanning the unknown scenery. When her eyes fell on the sleeping form of James, she smiled, this hadn't been a dream. She moved herself closer to him, rubbing his arm affectionately and kissing him sweetly on the lips. James aroused, feeling her soft lips on his. He opened his eyes and smiled.

'' Good morning, how did you sleep? ''

'' Fine thank you.'' Christine replied with a smile. '' And you? ''

'' Marvellously. '' He gently caressed her cheek with his hand. A knock was heard on the door.

'' Come in.'' James called. The door were opened and Gordon appeared in the door.

'' Sir, how did you sleep? '' The servant inquired politely.

'' Fine thank you.'' James replied.

'' The ceremony is two hours away, I just wanted to let you know.'' Gordon stated.

'' Well thank you Gordon, now give me some privacy to change.'' The servant bowed and closed the door.

James wrapped the covers around his lower half of the body and stood up from the bed.

'' Would you like to honor me with your presence at the ceremony? '' James inquired.

'' I would love to, but I'm afraid I can't…I have to work.'' Christine replied sad.

'' Work? But everybody will be at the ceremony…there won't be any work to do. I won't stand this foolishness, you will come with me. And if your superior will have anything to say about it, I'll deal with her!''

'' Thanks James, but I don't have anything to wear.''

'' Well there is only one way to solve that, I'll buy you a dress.'' James said with a smile.

Christine's chin fell. '' No, I couldn't possibly accept that!''

James smiled. '' Yes you can, and you will. I don't want to hear another word about it.'' He said firmly.

'' But…'' Christine started but was cut off by James.

'' No buts.'' He picked up his clothes and headed towards the curtain in his room.

'' Don't go…you don't have to hide from me, I've seen it all.'' Christine stated with a smirk. James turned around surprised, but laughed and returned to the bed.

'' You're a naughty girl Christine…'' A smile crept on his lips.'' Alright, here it goes.'' He released the covers, exposing his nude body. Christine stared with awe at his beautiful nakedness.

'' Are you pleased now?'' James inquired with a grin as he laid the clothes on the bed and took his breeches out of the pile.

'' Very! '' She replied with a grin. He buttoned up his breeches and sat down on the bed, pulling his socks on. The whole time he was getting dressed she watched him intently, feeling herself getting aroused again. James reached for his shirt and saw her stare at him hungrily. He grinned.

'' Not now Christine, we have to hurry to find you a dress before the ceremony.'' She pouted unsatisfied, which made him smile. He walked over to her and kissed her sweetly. When they broke the kiss, Christine pulled on the collar on his shirt, stopping him from getting away.

'' Christine! '' He warned her, but she wouldn't release him. '' Not now honey…we've got to go! '' She grunted and let go off his collar.

'' Fine! '' She pulled the cover around her body and got up from the bed. '' I'm going to fetch my clothes.'' She turned the doorknob, but was stopped by James.

'' What do you think you're doing?'' He inquired with a grin.

Christine turned around. '' What do you mean? I'm going to get my clothes.'' She looked at him puzzled.

'' Not like this!'' He replied with a smirk.

'' What? '' Christine asked baffled.

'' The same rules apply to you, drop it! '' James said with a grin.

Christine didn't believe her own ears. '' Do you want me to go out there…naked? ''

'' Yes. '' James said frankly.

'' You're out of your mind! What if someone sees me? '' Christine said frantic.

'' Touché!'' James laughed.

Christine glared at him angrily. '' You will pay for this!'' She said in a half amused tone. She liked the new James. He just chuckled.

'' I can't wait!'' Christine rolled her eyes and dropped the cover. Norrington's smile widened.

'' Now go get your clothes.'' Christine stuck her tongue out teasingly and opened the door, peering out to the hall, making sure no one was near. When she was satisfied with the lack of residents in the hall she slipped out the door and headed towards the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Gordon was cleaning the bathtub from the usage the night before. He had hung Christine's clothes to dry the night before so he decided to check if they were completely dry. Suddenly a big cry could be heard. He looked at the doorway, where Christine stood, trying to cover herself with her hands.

'' I'm so sorry miss…'' Gordon said as he covered his eyes. '' Your dress is hanging there by the tub.''

Christine quickly pulled the dress down and put it on. Norrington showed up in the doorway, having heard the cry.

'' Is everything alright? '' He said worriedly. Christine's breath got stable again.

'' Yes, I just didn't expect anyone to be in here.''

'' I didn't see anything!'' Gordon stated firmly as his hands still covered his eyes.

Christine and James both laughed. '' It's alright, you can take your hands from your eyes, I'm fully dressed now. '' Christine said with a laugh. Gordon slowly removed his hands, making sure she wasn't playing games on him.

'' I'm so sorry sir…I didn't hear her come in.'' He tried to apologize himself.

'' James laughed. '' The fault is all mine, I never should have let her out like this.'' He gave her a wink. She glared back, but it quickly turned into a smile.

'' We should get going now…Gordon, fetch the carriage, we have to make a stop at the tailor.''


	6. The ceremony

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill…no money being paid and now ownership to be claimed.

_**Chapter six: The ceremony**_

They stepped up into the carriage that took them to the tailor. Christine was uneasy all the way, constantly rubbing her thumbs together. James gently laid his hand over hers.

'' There's no reason to be nervous.'' He smiled at her sweetly, making her forget all her worries. He was right, why should she be anxious…she was getting a new dress and was on her way to a high society ceremony! This all seemed like a dream. She being a common girl, and he the head of the navy…this would never work. She gazed at his astonishing features as she sat beside him. He was truly too good to be true. He noticed her intense staring and turned his head to face her.

'' Do I have something on my cheek? '' He inquired amused.

Christine broke from her trance. '' What, no…I, I just…'' She tried to save herself, but failed miserably.

'' I'm sorry for staring at you…this all just seems so unreal.'' She apologized.

James laughed. '' I'm not bothered by it…actually it flatters me. I'm not known to be pursued by the ladies, so this is a nice change.'' He bent over and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Shortly the carriage stopped in front of the tailor shop. Gordon stepped out to open the door, helping the future commodore and his companion out. James extended his arm for her to take and they walked together to the entrance. Once inside Mrs. Barker greeted them with a forced smile, but faltered when she saw who was accommodating James.

'' Mr. Norrington, what a pleasant surprise…what brings you here? '' She smiled at him, but secretly glared at Christine with disgust. '' I hope you're not here to complain about the breeches…she can be such a clutch that girl.'' She rolled her eyes.

'' No the breeches are astounding…'' He smiled at Christine, who blushed, hearing such great words about her sewing. '' I need a dress for the ceremony, something elegant, yet simple. Can you recommend any? ''

Mrs. Barker's chin fell. '' A dress…may I ask who's the lucky woman? ''

'' Of course, I need a dress for her.'' He turned his head to the side, smiling at Christine. Anger could be seen in Mrs. Barker's face as she looked at her with disgust.

'' I'm sorry…but you can't take her with you, she has to work!'' Mrs. Barker indicated.

'' Why is that, everyone will be at the ceremony. I believe you can spare her for a few hours.'' James said firmly, but keeping it polite. Mrs. Barker was going to protest, but James stopped her.

'' Would you be so kind to show us the dresses now…we are in a hurry.'' James asked politely. The woman forced a smile.

'' Of course Mr. Norrington…follow me.'' She took them to the less expensive section. She pulled out a dark green dress, embellished with a big bow on the back.

'' I've always fancied this one.'' She pointed out, deliberately choosing the worst dress. Norrington frowned.

'' I'm not sure this one suits the occasion…don't you have anything more elegant. Maybe not with such grand ornaments? '' Mrs. Barker forced a smile.

'' Sure…if that is what you want…follow me.'' She led them to the better section. '' Here are our best dresses…they may cost a bit more than you are willing to buy for her, so I can show you some…''

'' Nonsense, she shall have the best.'' Norrington replied with a smile. Mrs. Barker's face fell.

'' As you wish.'' She managed to stutter. Christine turned around surprised.

'' Are you sure? '' James nodded. '' Now find a dress you like, the price doesn't matter.'' Christine jumped up his neck.

'' Thank you so much! I don't know what I did to deserve this.'' She held her arms around his neck, smiling widely. She leaned closer and kissed him softly. He smiled back and brushed a strand of her hair behind her shoulder.

'' Now go pick a dress, we don't have much time.'' She smiled again and released his neck. She searched through the rack and found a few dresses she liked. She was having a trouble deciding which one she wanted the most when she stumbled across the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She slowly took it of the rack, examining the dress more carefully. It was a rose coloured dress with white lacing on the sleeves and bottom. It was tied with small satin laces across the chest and embroidered with small flowers. She gasped at the magnificent dress before her…it was perfect.

'' You want this one…?'' Norrington inquired seeing the astonishing look on her face. She couldn't speak but nodded her head in agreement.

'' I remember making it…it was a while ago…'' She stared at the dress, not believing it was in her hands. '' I always dreamed that one day it would be mine…I even sewed it in my size!''

Norrington smiled. '' Well now is the chance…please try it on.'' Mrs. Barker led her frustrated to the fitting room. A moment later she came back out, wearing the dress. Norrington was looking at the dresses and turned when she spoke his name. The sight before him was astounding. A wide smile spread across his face as he approached her.

'' Christine…you look absolutely stunning.'' She smiled a little embarrassed, she had never gotten a compliment like that.

'' Thanks James…that's very sweet of you to say.'' Mrs. Barker frowned…she couldn't stand this sweetness between them. Christine was her worker and she wasn't supposed to get fine dresses or attend any ceremonies with the commodore! She wasn't of his status!

'' Come, we have to hurry, the ceremony will start soon.'' They paid Mrs. Barker for the dress and headed out to the carriage.

'' I feel like a princess now..'' Christine chuckled.

James smiled. '' Well you sure look like one.'' He took her hand and helped her into the carriage, climbing in after her. Gordon snapped the reins and the horses headed towards the fort. At the fort the Governor was waiting with his daughter, Elizabeth.

'' Norrington…I was getting worried you wouldn't show up…at your own promotion ceremony.'' The Governor laughed.

James chuckled. '' We had some minor set backs but everything is alright now.'' Christine was standing behind him, hiding from the people. James pulled her forward.

'' Let me introduce to you a good friend of mine, Christine.'' She smiled uncomfortably, feeling a tickling sensation in her stomach.

'' Yes we've met. Great to see you again Christine.'' Elizabeth smiled.'' I have to say your dress is sensational…where did you get it?''

'' Actually I made it myself.'' She smiled blushing. '' But James spent a fortune buying it for me.''

Elizabeth turned her attention to James. '' You are a very generous man James…I admire that in men.'' She smiled at him sweetly, knowing that there was something more than just his generosity behind the buying.

'' Shall we go inside, the ceremony will begin soon.'' The Governor suggested. Everyone agreed and followed him through the stone gate. There was a great gathering of people on the square, a row of navy officers were standing on each side, leaving a path in the middle for him to walk on. The Governor moved to the front of the assembly and signalled for the trumpets to begin. Loud trumpet sound filled the air, as James walked past the heavily armed officers, saluting him with their guns raised.

After the ceremony the Governor invited a large group of people to a feast, to celebrate Norrington's success.

'' Won't you join me to the Governor's house, I would love to have the honour of enjoying your company.'' James inquired politely.

'' I'm sorry, I think I should go to work…'' She saw the smile on the commodore's face fade. '' I enjoyed the ceremony very much, thanks for taking me with you.'' James smiled.

'' The pleasure was all mine. Let me take you to work...'' James started.

'' No, I wouldn't want to bother you…'' Christine replied.

'' No I insist…please..'' James begged.

'' Alright…you know you really make me feel like royalty.'' She said with a smile. James smiled back.

'' How can I not when you look so stunning…'' He offered her his hand and she gladly took it.

'' You are a real charmer commodore…'' She said with a smile as they went to the carriage.

When reaching their destination, James helped her out of the carriage.

'' I want to thank you for accommodating me today, it was a true pleasure.'' James kissed the top of her hand. Christine blushed.

'' The pleasure was all mine…thank you James…for everything.'' Christine stepped closer to him and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

'' I've got to go now…Mrs. Barker is angry enough as it is.'' She smiled at him apologetically..

'' Yes I think you better go…'' She walked away, but turned around and smiled. He smiled back and she headed through the door of the shop.

* * *

James went to the feast held at the Governor's mansion. He missed the company of Christine, but it was soon forgotten when he was greeted by all his fellow colleagues and admirers.

'' Congratulations James…I knew you'd end up as a commodore…it's in your blood.''

'' How are you feeling commodore, it is a great title to bear… ''

'' Commodore, it has a nice ring to it don't you think? ''

James managed to slide through the crowd and went over to where the Governor and Elizabeth were seated.

'' James, I see you have a vast group of admirers.'' The governor laughed. '' Please take a seat with us…'' Mr. Swann looked over the room. '' Where is the girl who was with you earlier? ''

James sat down on a chair, facing the Governor. '' She had other business to attend to, unfortunately.''

'' She looked like a sweet girl, how did you two meet?'' Mr. Swann inquired curious.

James cleared his throat. '' Well that's a long story to be told…''

Far into the story, James felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Mr. Gillette.

'' I'm sorry to intrude on your conversation Commodore…Governor. '' He bowed apologetically. '' Can I have a moment, I've got something urgent to talk to you about.''

James nodded. '' Forgive me Governor, Elizabeth, I've got to leave you.'' He bowed apologetically and went off with Gillette. They went into the library and closed the door behind them.

'' What is it you have to tell me?'' James inquired curious. The man in front of him swallowed hard.

'' Well…sir, I got a notion that pirates had been detected around Port Royal.''

'' What! Pirates…I want double guard on every station and strengthen the port surveillance! No pirate will enter this port as long as I'm the Commodore! ''

'' Yes sir…I will sir.'' He bowed and hurried out of the room, delivering the commodore's order. James returned to where the Governor was seated.

'' Is everything alright commodore…?'' Mr. Swann inquired worried.

'' Yes, just some standard precautions…there is nothing for you to fear.'' James replied assuring. '' But I'm afraid I must leave you…I have a important business to attend to.'' He bowed once again, thanking them for a lovely evening and then he was off.

Outside his carriage was waiting for him. '' Gordon, take me to Christine's house.'' He ordered.

The servant turned around. '' And where would that be?''

'' Just outside town, by the shore…there's a small hut by the beach...'' James replied nervous. Gordon nodded and the carriage drove them down the street, heading for the beach. They stopped at the end of a dirt trail that lead up to the hut. The hill was steep so the servant didn't trust himself to take the carriage up to the hut.

'' Wait here while I'm away, I won't be long.'' James ordered. He walked up the hill and in a short while had reached her door. He knocked politely, but no answer. He knocked again, a little harder this time…still no answer. He tried to turn the knob and found at that the door was unlocked. He slowly opened the door and peered inside. But what he saw left him dumbfounded.

_Author notes: What did he see? Review and find out ;-)_


	7. Captive

**Disclaimer: **Same old same…you know the drill.

_**Chapter seven: Captive.**_

The room was a mess, not a thing in place. Even though she didn't own much, the floor was covered with pieces of wood, material and feathers. He stepped inside, having to climb over a fallen chair, and went into the kitchen. No sign of her. He called out her name, but got no response. Under her bed he saw a scruffy looking bag, something pink peering out of it. He picked the bag up and pulled out the pink content. It was her dress, the one he gave her earlier that day.

'' Dear God…what happened here? '' He questioned himself, then it dawned on him.

'' Pirates!…'' He rushed out of the door, stumbling over the debris, and ran down to the carriage.

'' Christine...pirates…gone…need…help…'' He said panting. Gordon raised a brow, not understanding what the commodore was talking about.

'' What's wrong sir? '' The servant inquired puzzled.

James took a deep breath. '' It's Christine…she's been taken by the pirates! ''

'' Pirates! '' Gordon said shocked. '' How…why…? ''

Norrington shook his head traumatised. '' I don't know…we've got to save her!''

They hurried up into the carriage and raced to the Governor's house. James ran inside, with the servant struggling to keep up.

'' Governor! Governor…'' He ran into the lounge where he found Mr. Swann and his daughter having tea.

'' I'm sorry to disturb you…but we have a problem…''

'' Problem…what kind of a problem are you referring to? '' The Governor inquired worried.

'' It's Christine…she's been taken by the pirates.'' Norrington replied frightened.

'' What! Pirates?…why did I know nothing of this? '' The Governor inquired angry.

'' We didn't want to worry you…'' James started.

'' Worry me! It's my job to know…we must send out a team looking for her! '' The Governor ordered.

'' I'll lead the squad.'' Norrington offered. '' I can't but blame myself for her abduction.''

The Governor nodded. '' When will you be ready? ''

'' We can leave tomorrow morning…I hope it won't be too late.'' Norrington stated worried.

'' I want to come with you.'' Elizabeth said as she stood up from the couch.

'' Have you lost your mind dear child…this is no place for a woman!'' Her father said shocked.

'' I can take care of myself father…I'm not a child anymore.'' She took her father's hands in hers.

'' James will look out for me… he won't let anything happen to me.'' She looked over to where Norrington was standing, still holding her father's hands. '' Won't you James? ''

Norrington shifted his position. '' I agree with your father, this is no place for a girl of your status.''

Elizabeth walked over to him and laid her hands on his shoulders.'' I beg you…take me with you…I promise I won't be a burden…please…''

Norrington looked at her uncertain. He glanced over to her father, who stood there dumfounded.

'' What do you think James…'' Mr. Swann inquired. '' I trust you will make the right decision.''

Norrington looked into those pleading hazel eyes, feeling incapable of denying her. The longing to lean forward, brushing his lips against hers was excruciating. He shook his head, trying to regain his composure.

'' Alright…if that is what you want.'' He looked at the Governor. '' I promise to protect her with my life.''

'' I'm sure you will, and I'm counting on it.'' Mr. Swann said with a smile. '' Elizabeth, why won't you go to bed, I will send someone up tomorrow morning to pack your belongings.''

'' Yes, I shall. Good night James.'' She smiled at him sweetly, making him blush.

'' Good night Elizabeth.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine was sitting by her table in the kitchen. She had just finished her shift at the tailor's and was exhausted. She closed her eyes, dreaming about the night before and it's benefits. She still couldn't believe that it hadn't been a dream, it was too good to be true, he was too good to be true. She inhaled deeply, imagining him holding her tightly, flashing his sexy smile at her. A wide grin appeared on her face as she leaned back in her chair, dreaming of her handsome commodore. So caught up in her fantasy she didn't notice the door being opened and a shadowy figure sneak inside. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and a hand was placed over her mouth. In panic she tried to break free from the captor, but was over powered by a blow in the head. One of the crew picked her up and took her to the bed without the others seeing.

He was a young lad, a son of a merchant sailor from Nassau Port. He and his father had been sailing from India with new linen, fresh food and spices that his father had intended to sell once he would reach Nassau. On their way they were attacked by pirates and they killed his father, leaving him an orphan. They offered him to join the crew or walk the plank. Of course he took the '' better'' option and became one of them. Through all their raids he never was satisfied. He hated blood and piracy, it was destroying him. He felt that he had a more noble intention to fulfil with his life, but as long as he would stay on this ship he would have no choice but to do as the captain ordered.

The men explored the place, rummaging through the room, turning it upside down. Christine didn't own much of value so their catch that day wasn't very prodigious. Dissatisfied grunts could he heard all around the hut. The Captain stepped forward, making the crowd silent.

'' We seem to be experiencin' a shortage of plunder here…a problem that clearly doesn't sit very well with you men…'' He received a cheer of agreement from the lot.

'' So what are we to do? We can't settle for leavin' this place empty handed, am I right gents?'' Another wave of cheering could be heard. '' So where does that leave us? ''

'' I be thinkin' we should take the lass…she'll prove very useful to us I b'live. '' One of the crewmembers shouted. The Captain looked at him pondering over the suggestion.

'' I b'live ye be right on that Higgins. She be a fine lass to be sure…'' The Captain looked at her unconscious form, lying on the bed. '' Yeah, a quite a catch indeed.'' He grinned maliciously as he turned to the young boy.

'' Lad, ye be carryin' the lass to me quarters. I trust you won't do anythin' stupid.'' He threatened. The boy nodded and picked her up, making sure she didn't hit any of the crewmembers rushing through the door, heading towards the ship.

'' Captain! What about the rest of the town…'' Higgins inquired.

'' We don't have time now…the navy will be notified of our arrival, if they haven't already spotted us. It's too much risk, we've got to leave or it'll be the hangman's noose for us all!'' The Captain barked out. The crew agreed in unison and hurried over to the ship. The young boy climbed into one of the rowboats and sat down with Christine in his arms. As the boats were being pushed from the shore, he looked over her peaceful form, lying in his arms. He knew the Captain wouldn't treat her nicely, he had a rather violent history with women. Guilt washed over him as the boats neared the ship. They were taking her away from all she knew, her home, her job, her friends…stripped from her former life she was just like him, an orphan.

Soon the boats bumped against the side of the ship and ladders were thrown down. The boy laid her over his shoulder and climbed up. It was a rather difficult task, once he almost dropped her, but they both made it safe and sound up on deck. He knew better than to disobey his captain so hesitatingly he carried the girl over to the captain's cabin. He laid her down on the bed and sat down beside her. Christine started to stir, opening her eyes to reveal the foreign area. Her eyes confusedly scanned over the room, but stopped when they spotted the boy sitting on the bed. Christine jumped and moved to the other end of the bed frightened. The sudden motion made her clutch her head in pain. When it had reduced she looked up at the boy terrified.

'' Who are you…where am I? '' She frantically scanned the room, looking for an exit. The boy saw how frightened she was and tried to calm her.

'' My name is Lucas…and you're on a ship called The Scorching Dagger. My captain asked for you to be moved into his cabin to rest.'' Christine watched the boy as he told her where she was. He seemed like a nice person, but she didn't trust it, even the most innocent people can be cruel.

'' What does your captain want from me? '' She inquired the boy. He looked at her apologetically.

'' I'm not sure…''

'' I don't own anything of value…if that's what he's looking for.'' Christine stated.

'' I know, they searched the place.'' Lucas said with a guilty frown. '' That's why he took you here.''

'' What? He took me as a compromise for not finding anything valuable in my house! '' Christine inquired offended. The boy opened his mouth to reply when the cabin door was flung open, revealing the Captain grinning.

'' I see that you're awake…good…there's no use of ye sleepin' '' The captain snickered. He waved the boy off, taking his seat on the bed.

'' Go help Higgins with the sails.'' He ordered, never taking his eyes off Christine. The boy didn't move immediately, but stood there deciding to himself whether he should go or not.

'' Boy…are ye deaf! Do as I order or you'll regret it later!'' The Captain threatened, glaring at him angrily.

'' Yes Captain!'' The boy replied and hesitantly opened the door, giving Christine a final glance before he closed the door behind him.

'' Now where were we love…'' He grinned devilishly, looking her over disrespectfully.

'' What do you want from me? '' Christine inquired frightened as the man moved closer to her.

The Captain laughed. '' The same as any other man on this ship….just to have a little fun.'' The smiled he sent her made the hairs on her neck rise. This man had nothing benevolent in mind for her.

'' I deserve to know your name before this goes any further…'' Christine stated, her voice shaking with fear.

'' I guess you do…me name be Captain Terrance Gray. I be the Captain of the Scorching Dagger. And you my dear be me prisoner.'' He replied bluntly.

'' That's not how you should treat a lady…keeping her prisoner for no cause!'' Christine said forcefully, her anger blocking her fear.

Terrance grinned maliciously. '' Well dear, I be the Captain here and I can do whatever I please…'' He moved closer to her on the bed, making her move backwards until she felt her back on the wooden wall.

'' If you be cooperate it won't hurt as much…'' The Captain said with a grin climbing over the bed towards her. Christine hid her head in her hands whishing she was back home in her little hut.

_'' Oh James…where are you? '' _

_Authors note: Oh oh...what will she do now? You'll find out if you review ;-)_


	8. To the rescue

**Disclaimer: **I've run out on ideas…I still own nothing or nobody.

**A.N.** I'm sorry for taking so long updating...I've got a lot to do in school at the moment...I hope you like the chapter :-D

_**Chapter eight: To the rescue.**_

The following morning Elizabeth arose early, just after sunrise. She stretched herself and yawned as she sat up on her bed. She was really looking forward to this rescue operation, it had always been her dream to go on an adventure and meet pirates. Her father was very kind to her and loved her deeply, but she was a grown woman now, and perfectly capable of making her own choices. She knew he only wanted the best for her and she respected that, but now it was time for him to let her go. She stood up from the bed and walked over to her screen, where her clothes awaited her. When almost dressed her maid walked in. She was a middle-aged woman with dark hair, that by time had faded and was almost completely gray. She always kept it in a bun, but Elizabeth had occasionally seen her brushing it late in the evening.

'' Good morning miss, your father sent me to wake you up.'' She was surprised to see that Elizabeth wasn't in bed and worriedly scanned the room for any sign of her. When her eyes landed on Elizabeth by the screen she breathed easier.

'' Thank God…I didn't know what to think.'' She shook her head. '' With these pirates everywhere you never know when you're safe!''

Elizabeth smiled at her reaction. '' I'm sorry if I frightened you, I just couldn't sleep.''

'' Dear child, I don't know what I would do if something would happen to you…'' She continued to shake her head. '' Let me help you with this.'' She took the laces on the back of Elizabeth's dress and tightened them.

'' You don't have to worry about me, James will keep me safe. He would never let anything harm me.'' Elizabeth stated with a smile.

'' I sure hope you're right my child…'' The maid finished tying the laces and patted her on the back.

'' There…my god you look pretty…almost like an angel.'' The maid complemented her. Elizabeth blushed.

'' Thanks Greta, it's really nice of you to say.'' At that moment James walked in.

'' I see you're up…I hope I'm not disturbing anything…'' He inquired when he saw the maid.

'' No not at all, Greta was just helping me with my dress.'' Elizabeth replied with a smile.

'' Doesn't she look marvellous?'' Greta inquired with a sigh. Elizabeth smiled at him apologetically.

'' Yes she does…I didn't expect otherwise.'' He replied with a smile, blushing slightly. This caught Elizabeth's eyes and she smiled to herself. He had never been good with ladies, always blushing if spoken to. To save him from more embarrassment she decided to change subject.

'' So when will we be leaving?''

'' We have to make a quick stop at the blacksmith's shop, but are otherwise ready to set sails.'' Norrington replied.

'' Wonderful! I don't know how to thank you enough for taking me with you…'' Elizabeth said as she approached him. He smiled a bit nervous, for her closeness made him uncomfortable. The smell of her perfume was intoxicating and the feel of her small hand on his forearm sent shivers through his spine.

'' There's no need thanking me…'' He replied when he had gained his composure. Elizabeth smiled.

'' Well I beg to differ.'' She leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek. He instantly flushed bright red which made her chuckle.

'' I'll finish getting myself ready and will meet you downstairs in a minute.'' She turned away from him and headed towards her screen. When she looked back, he bowed and quickly left the room. When the door was shut she burst out laughing.

'' You shouldn't be laughing at him, he might lack a bit of communication skills, but is a fine man to be sure.'' Greta said with a smile.

'' Yeah he is…a really decent and sweet man.'' Elizabeth said with a smile. '' But I can't help but to laugh at him whenever we meet. I don't mean any disrespect by it, he's just so…awkward. ''

Greta shook her head. '' Now hurry up child, you don't want to keep the commodore waiting!'' She packed her bag while Elizabeth combed her hair and pinned it up in a bun. Greta took her bag downstairs where James was waiting.

'' She will be down soon, you know how those young girls are…'' Greta said with a smile.

'' I can afford to wait a bit longer.'' James smiled back and took the bag from her. At that moment Elizabeth descended the stairs.

'' I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long.'' She apologized.

'' Not at all, a young woman as yourself needs her time to look proper.'' James replied with a smile. He immediately noticed that what he said didn't sound quite right.

'' Not that you ever look indecent!'' He blushed madly. Elizabeth chuckled.

'' No need to explain yourself, I know you meant no harm.'' He smiled awkwardly.

'' Shouldn't we be going? '' She inquired to spare him from any further embarrassment.

'' Yes, we better should…'' James replied as he scratched his forehead, still feeling a bit awkward. He led her out to his carriage and they drove off towards the Blacksmith's shop.

The journey was rather quiet, James not wanting to embarrass himself any more than he already had and Elizabeth not having anything specific to say. The carriage stopped outside the shop and the driver opened the door, offering her his hand to help her out. James knocked softly on the door before entering.

'' Good day Mr. Turner, I've come for my order.'' A young dark haired man was hammering on an anvil by the fire, but turned around when he heard them entering.

'' Good day Commodore, I have it right here…'' He went to a back area and came out with his hand full of swords.

'' The best I've ever made…I hope you'll find her.'' Will said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

'' Did you know her? '' Elizabeth inquired curious. Will hadn't noticed her being there so he was stunned when he hear heard her spoke.

'' Well more acquainted with her, I helped her to find your house the other day Commodore. She seemed like a really nice girl, I hope she's alright!'' Will said sympathetically.

'' I can't even begin to imagine what she might be enduring right now…'' Norrington shook his head.

'' We've got to keep our hopes up, she needs it.'' Elizabeth stated. Norrington nodded.

'' Oh how rude of me…Mr. Turner, this is Miss. Swann, the Governor's daughter.''

'' It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swann.'' Will said as he bowed.

'' And you Mr. Turner.'' Elizabeth said with a smile.'' Will you be joining us on the ship?'' Will opened his mouth to answer when James cut him off.

'' Actually I wanted to talk to you about that…I am in need of a strong man who is skilled with a sword. It would be a great honour if you would consider joining our crew.''

Will was left speechless. '' Oh the honour would all be mine… ''

'' So is that a yes? '' James inquired.

'' Yes…I'll come with you.'' Will said with a smile.

'' Splendid…get your things and meet us down at the harbour in an hour.'' James said as he bowed and walked away. Elizabeth smiled to him and turned around to follow James.

'' I'll be there…'' Will said out loud, but they were gone.

* * *

Christine sat on the bed preparing for the worst when she heard a smashing sound and a man's body fell on top of her. She screamed as she pushed the unconscious body of Terrance of her. Terrified she looked up and to her relieve saw the boy she met earlier, with the neck of a bottle in his hand.

'' Come quickly, the captain won't be unconscious for long!'' The boy ordered as he threw the bottle on the floor. Christine wasn't sure if she should trust him, after all he was a pirate, but then she felt the captain starting to stir so she quickly grabbed the boy's hand and he led her out of the room.

'' Why did you do that? '' Christine inquired puzzled as he led her through the ship.

'' Do what…safe you? '' Lucas replied. '' I couldn't let him rape you could I? ''

'' Why do you care? '' Christine inquired confused. '' You don't even know me!''

'' Even so I feel like I do…'' He replied. They had reached his quarters and he led her through the door.

'' Here you will be safe…at least until he finds out you are here. '' Lucas said as he sat down on the bed. Christine stood by the closed door, not daring to move.

'' Sit down…'' He offered as he patted on the bed beside him. '' I know my cabin isn't much, only a bed and a trunk, but I think you might be quite comfortable here.'' Christine walked over to the trunk and sat down.

'' It's fine of you want to sit there…but you might want to take this blanket and put it beneath you…you might get a sore bottom after a while…'' Lucas said with a frown as he handed her the blanket. She took it from him and put it on top of the trunk as she at down again..

'' Thanks…'' She said with a small smile.

'' If the captain won't find you today you are welcome to stay here with me…of course you would get the bed…I will be fine sleeping on the floor. '' Lucas said with a blush.

'' You are being way too nice to me…'' Christine said confused. '' Why are you helping me?''

There came a moments silence between them, but then he opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a loud bang on the door.

'' I know ye're in there! Open the door! '' The captain ordered.

'' Oh no…we've got to hide you! '' He said in panic as he skimmed the room, looking for any possible hiding place.

'' Open the bloody door or I'll break it down! '' Terrance threatened as he banged the door forcefully.

'' Hide inside the trunk…it's the only way!'' Lucas whispered frightened. If the captain would find her there he wouldn't only rape her, but most definitely keelhaul him!

'' I won't fit in there!'' Christine mouthed panicking.

'' Yes you will…just try it…it's your only chance!'' He whispered back. Christine knew he was right, if he would find her all hope of sanity would be gone. She climbed into the trunk and he piled the blanket and some pillows on top of it, making it less noticeable.

'' Boy…if ye won't open the door this instance you'll be sorry you were born!'' The captain cursed as he banged the door vigorously.

Lucas made sure Christine was alright before he opened the door, yawning , pretending to have been asleep.

'' What is all this commotion about captain? '' Lucas inquired as he stretched himself and scratched his head.

'' Where's the girl? '' Terrance spat out, pushing him aside, entering the cabin.

'' What girl…the one we brought here earlier? '' Lucas feigned ignorance. '' I haven't seen her since I left your room…has she gone missing? ''

Terrance grimaced in fury. '' You know very well what I'm talkin' about boy…where is she? ''

Lucas looked at him bewildered. '' How should I know…I told you I ha…'' Terrance pulled him up by his collar, slamming him against the wall. Christine twitched as she heard the noise. She was shaking with fear, crouching inside the trunk. _'' Oh god…how could this have happened to me?'' _

'' Don't try to mess with me…I know you're hidin' her…'' Lucas groaned as his captain pressed him harder against the wall.

'' Tell me where she is…'' He threatened.

Lucas was struggling with breathing. '' I really don't know… cough …what you're talking about…cough '' Terrance growled and threw him forcefully onto the bed.

'' You'll be sorry boy for disobeying me orders…'' He turned to leave when a sneeze was head coming from the trunk. He spun around quickly, glaring angrily at Lucas.

'' What was that? ''

_Author's note: oh oh...will he find her? will she be trapped as his sex slave for all eternity? will James and the rescue team be able to find her soon enough? all will be revealed in the next chapters...so review!!_


	9. Trouble arising

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything….except Lucas, Christine and Terrance….and a bunch of other people…

_**Chapter nine: Trouble arising**_

'' What was what?'' Lucas inquired frightened. '' I didn't hear anything…''

'' I'm sure I heard someone sneezing…'' Terrance scanned the room. '' And it came from this trunk… ''

Lucas stepped in front of the trunk. '' The trunk…that's impossible…trunks don't sneeze!'' He sad with a nervous laugh.

'' That be right…but the person inside can…'' Terrance said with a grin as he shoved him away. Lucas grabbed the back of his jacket, trying to stop him but it was too late.

'' Well what do we have here…'' He said with a grin. Christine raised her head to the sudden light beaming down into the trunk. A look of terror met his gaze as he roughly pulled her up.

'' You'll be comin' with me lass…'' He said, holding her close. '' And you young boy…I'll deal with ye later…'' He threatened with a icy glare. He headed for the door when Lucas called out.

'' NO…let her go! She hasn't done anything wrong! '' His face showed signs of desperation and fear.

Terrance stopped and turned around, narrowing his eyes at him. '' What did you say…''

Lucas swallowed hard. '' Let her go…it's me you should be punishing.''

A wicked grin spread across the captain's face. '' Indeed it is…but I'm not quite finished with the lass…we got unexpectedly interrupted…'' He looked at Christine, who was trembling with fear in his grip. '' But don't worry son…yer time will come.'' He snickered as he walked out of the cabin.

Lucas was nailed to the floor. What had he done? He knew there was no way he could go anywhere near her, the captain wouldn't make that mistake again. Now it was all up to luck…and he feared it might be quite scarce at the moment.

* * *

Norrington sent his men over to the Blacksmith's shop to get their new swords. Will patiently passed them to each and every one of them, though feeling quite excited for the journey he was about to take. When the last man had gotten his sword, Will jumped over to the back area to pack his belongings. He didn't own much, but what he had he stuffed down into a bag and pulled his sword over his shoulder. He fastened his belt and put a dagger on each side. Now he was ready to face any pirate that dared to challenge him. With a confident air he hurried out of the shop and down towards the harbour. 

'' Mr. Turner…glad you could make it.'' Norrington said with a smile. '' I want to thank you again for restocking our armoury, it was in great need of amendment.''

'' Your request showed me great honour…I'm flattered that you have such an esteem for my work.'' Will replied with a bow.

_'' He's handsome and modest…'' _Elizabeth thought to herself as she stood beside James on the dock.

'' We better get going…we have no time to loose!'' Norrington stated. He offered Elizabeth his arm and together they walked up the gangplank. Will followed them with a sigh…wishing he was the one leading her. The walked up on deck and down some stairs, leading to the cabins.

'' Elizabeth, this is your cabin.'' Norrington opened the door. '' It's not as grand as your room at home, but should suit your comfort.''

Elizabeth stepped inside and explored the cabin. It was fairly large, furnished with a desk and a chair, one cabinet, a closet and a bed.

'' This is more than enough…thank you James.'' She said with a smile.

'' My cabin is the one next to you…if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask.'' Norrington offered.

'' I'll keep that in mind…'' She said as she sat down on the bed.

'' Mr. Turner…your cabin is in the other hallway. Follow me and I'll show you where it is.'' Will nodded and turned towards Elizabeth.

'' By your leave Miss Swann.'' He said with a bow and followed James out of the cabin.

_'' and polite…'' _She chuckled to herself. Even though she feared for Christine's life, she was sure this would all turn out well. They had a vast team of navy officers and the young Mr. Turner, who by every encounter was arousing her curiosity more and more.

They set sails around noon and headed for Tortuga. If there was one place you were quite certain you would find a pirate it would be Tortuga. The town was know for its unstable residents and notorious visitors.

'' We will begin in Tortuga and then try to find any leads that will inform us of her whereabouts.'' Norrington informed Will and Elizabeth, who had joined him by the rail.

'' I sure hope we find her soon…'' Elizabeth said worried.

'' I think we all agree with you on that…but I wouldn't be too optimistic. They've had a one day's head start…no one knows where they might have gone to.'' Norrington shook his head.

'' We will find them…I am certain of it…we must not give up even though the outlook seems rather bleak.'' Elizabeth encourages them.

'' Miss Swann is right…we can't give up…she's relying on us to save her.'' Will stated.

'' You two are far too young to understand the way of life…I dearly hope we will be able to find her safe and sound…but I won't depend on it.'' Norrington said pessimistically.

* * *

Terrance dragged Christine over to his cabin. '' Come on luv…don't resist it…ye know this be the only way.'' 

'' The only way! How can keeping me locked inside your cabin be the only way?'' Christine inquired sceptically.

Terrance turned around and grinned.'' Well there's always the second option…me joinin' ye in me cabin…''

'' I think I pick the former…how horrible it may though sound.'' Christine replied with a disgusted frown.

'' Suit yerself…I be joinin' ye anyways when I be finished on deck.'' He said with a smirk. Christine swallowed hard.

'' Take your time then…'' He grinned at her and opened the door to his cabin.

'' Make yerself at home…you'll be spending' a lot of time here over the next few weeks.'' He pushed her inside.

'' And where will you be…'' She inquired, suspecting she already knew the answer.

'' Beside ye of course…wouldn't let a young woman be by herself on a pirate ship…ye never know what might happen.'' He snickered as he closed the door, locking it from the outside.

Christine sat down on the bed and buried her head in her palms. '' What should I do now…he will be back soon and then all hell will break loose!'' She threw herself backwards on the bed.

'' I wished James was here…'' She complained. '' He must be searching for me…I has to be…there is no way I will escape from here on my own.'' She heard a light knock on the door.

'' Miss…are you in there?'' A soft man's voice came from the other side of the door.

Christine stood up from the bed and kneeled by the door. '' Lucas…is that you?''

'' Yes, it's me…are you alright? '' He inquired worried.

'' Yes I'm fine…I don't know for how long though…'' Christine said worried.

'' The captain won't finish his duties until nightfall, you still have a few hours.'' He tried to console her.

'' This isn't helping at all…'' She complained.

'' I'm sorry…I was only trying to help.'' He said sheepishly.

'' I know you are…thanks…'' She said with a smile. ''Any idea how I might be able to get out of here? ''

'' No…not at the moment…but I'm still looking…'' He replied with a frown.

'' So there's no chance you happen to know of a spare key?'' She inquired hopeful.

'' The captain has the only one…he appreciates privacy…'' Lucas replied.

'' So am I the first girl he kidnaps and locks inside his cabin?'' Christine inquired as she turned around, her back laying against the door.

'' There have been a few before you…none of them survived for long…'' He replied, the last sentence barely audible for her to hear.

'' What! They died? What did he do to them? '' Christine said shocked.

'' The same he's probably going to do to you…'' He frowned. Christine exhaled deeply.

'' So you're saying that I will be killed unless I somehow get out of here?''

'' It's very likely you will…I'm sorry for not being able to help you more…''

'' You've done more than enough already…standing up against your captain, risking your life to protect me…'' Christine replied.

'' Well that didn't work did it…I just wish I could help you…'cause I couldn't help the others…'' He stated sorrowfully.

'' You can't blame yourself for not being able to safe the others…I'm sure you tried your best…'' Christine tried to comfort him.

'' I did…but my best wasn't enough. I won't let that happen again…I will save you!'' He stated firmly.

'' Try your best…I won't blame you if you don't succeed.'' Christine replied, feeling a lump begin to form in her chest as the tears begun to well up in her eyes.

'' I promised to get you out of here and I intend to keep that promise…'' Lucas stated. '' Don't worry…I will figure something out before nightfall.''

The crew was getting uneasy and men started to run back and forth on the deck, carrying crates, barrels and guns.

'' I will be right back…something's happening out on deck!'' Lucas shouted through the door as he ran towards the helm.

'' What's the matter Captain? '' He inquired breathless.

'' There be a ship headin' towards us…''


	10. Liberation or conviction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except my imagination and the characters that live there. I make no money by writing this or any of my stories and most of the characters belongs to Disney…

_**Chapter ten: Liberation or conviction?**_

Terrance raised his spyglass towards the ship in the distance. The Jolly Roger fluttered high and proud above the main mast, towering over the black sails of the ship.

'' What colour are they flying? '' Lucas inquired nervously. Terrance slowly lowered the spyglass, gritting his teeth.

'' It be a pirate ship…The Black Pearl.''

Lucas didn't believe his own ears. '' The Black Pearl? It's a legend on the seas…and it's captain is known all over the Spanish main for sacking ports and ships without ever firing a shot!'' He said in awe.

'' Nassau Port bein' one of them…'' Terrance said with a malicious smirk. Lucas looked at him hurt, remembering his old hometown.

'' What are we going to do? We can't attack them, they will surely beat us!'' Lucas stated.

'' If they decide to attack we won't stand back…'' Terrance said as he ordered the crew to make haste, the Black Pearl was nearing fast.

'' We don't stand a chance against them…haven't you heard the stories, they are invincible!'' Lucas stated, not believing that his captain would be considering fighting them.

'' We don't have a choice…if they'll attack, we'll strike them back, full power!'' He raised his spyglass again, cursing under his breath.

'' It seams that we be havin' the pleasure of meetin' the crew of the notorious Black Pearl in a short while. Go prepare yerself…this will be a battle ye late forget!''

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting in her cabin, reading a book that she found in the cabinet. It was about strong sailors that had lost their lives in battles and storms over the century, and the great men that survived. 

'' I had no idea that being on the sea could be this exciting…or dangerous…'' She turned the page and kept on reading. A light knock could be heard on the door and she raised her head up from the book.

'' Come in…'' She said as she laid the book down on the bed. Will opened the door and closed it behind him.

'' I'm sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to know how you were…'' Will said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled at his concern. '' I'm fine thank you.'' When he didn't move or say anything she added.

'' James has a high opinion of you and your craftsmanship. He's highly content with the swords you made for the navy, says they are the best he has ever seen.''

'' That's wonderful to hear…I'm glad he's satisfied.'' Will said with an uneasy smile. Being around her made his heart flutter and his body sweat.

'' Please take a seat, I can't have you standing there by the door…unless you have to go somewhere?''

'' Me, go, no…I can stay.'' He said nervously as he sat down on the chair by the desk.

'' Why won't sit down on the bed and tell me how you met Christine, you seem to be quite determined to save her.''

Will stood up from the chair and hesitantly sat down on the bed. He cleared his throat and started telling her the story of how he hand found her crying, sitting on a rock and how he helped her to find Norrington's house.

'' Oh my…that must have been awful…nearly being raped by a man in an alley! The poor girl…'' Elizabeth held her hand over her mouth in shock. '' She was lucky you found her…to think of what might have happened if the man would have found her again…''

'' Yes, that would have been terrible…I hope she's not receiving similar attention now.'' He frowned worried.

Elizabeth's eyes shot up. '' Oh dear…I hadn't thought about that…God forbid that!'' She took his hand in hers.

'' I'm so happy you decided to join us. We will need every help that we can get to find her…I have faith in you two.''

Will swallowed hard as he felt her soft hand holding his. '' I'm flattered that you think so highly of me…I will do whatever I can to make sure your good opinions aren't wasted.''

'' I'm sure you won't let me down.'' She said with a smile as she released his hand. She felt her stomach growl and placed her hand over it.

'' Would you mind escorting me to the galley, I'm famished!'' She inquired with a frown.

'' Not at all, I'd be glad to.'' He stood up and offered her his hand, which she gladly accepted. He pulled her up from the bed and opened the door, linking arms with her as they left the room.

* * *

The Black Pearl sailed against the Scorching Dagger, all sailors on both ships ready to attack if ordered. 

'' Jack Sparrow…what are ye doin' here ye scabrous dog? '' Terrance snickered. '' I don't remember invitin' ye… ''

Jack grinned. '' I do not need an invitation…what I seek I get…''

'' Comin' aboard me ship won't be one of it…I not be trustin' ye…'' Terrance narrowed his eyes at him.

'' We'll see about that…'' Jack smirked as he ordered his men to bridge the ships. Two of his men pushed the gangplank over to the other ship, securing a passage between them. Jack walked over the plank with a smile on his face.

Terrance's face was filled with anger. '' What be yer business here Sparrow? '' He spat out.

'' Can't a man visit a fellow pirate without havin' any reason for it?'' He inquired sarcastically.

Terrance frowned. '' Oh cut the crap, what is it ye want?''

Jack pretended to be hurt. '' Well if you want to have it that way… '' He moved over to an open barrel of rum and scooped up some with a mug that was placed beside it.

'' I heard that yer ship was nearby and that ye had recently acquired a large fortune from a Spanish merchant ship.'' Jack gulped down the rum and wiped his face with the back of his hand. '' I came to congratulate ye…and get my share of the loot.''

Terrance growled in anger. '' Ye won't get a shilling from me ye roguish bastard!''

Jack chuckled. '' Ye don't have a choice…'' He ordered his men to find the treasure and take it to his ship. Terrance stepped forward, drawing his sword out, but Jack was faster. He placed his sword by his neck and grinned.

'' I wouldn't be doin' that if I were you…'' Terrance frowned in anger and dropped his sword on the deck.

'' I hate you Sparrow! '' He spat out. Jack placed his free hand over his heart.

'' Oh ye wound me!'' He replied snidely. The men brought the chests up from the storage room and Jack waved them to take them to the Pearl.

'' Is that all you've got stored here? '' Jack inquired, pressing the blade of his sword to his neck.

'' Aye…ye've robbed me clean ye scoundrel!'' Terrance snarled. Jack smirked and removed his sword from his neck.

'' Always a pleasure doin' business with ye…'' He bowed mockingly and stepped up on the gangplank. A sound was heard coming from the captain's quarters, which made Jack spin around on his heels.

'' What was that?'' He inquired, stepping off the plank.

'' What do ye mean…'' Terrance inquired puzzled.

'' That sound…it came from yer cabin…'' Terrence's face went pale.

'' There be nothin' in me cabin…'' He replied, trying not to awake any suspicions.

Jack narrowed his eyes at him. '' What are you hidin'…a mistress perhaps? '' Jack grinned. '' I would love ta see what woman would be so desperate as ta sleep with ye.'' Terrance plunged forward, but was held back by a couple of men in Jack's crew.

Jack walked over to the door and pulled the door knob, but it was locked. '' Ahh…I see, ye be holdin' her captive…I figure it's the only way ye can have a woman sleep with ye.'' He snickered.

'' If I be right…ye be keepin' a key ta the door…otherwise she would be of no use ta ye.'' He walked over to him. '' And if I know ye right, ye would keep it on ye all times, in case the need for a woman will suddenly strike ye.'' He grinned.

'' My guess would be yer coat pocket.'' He reached down into the pocket and drew the key out. '' Oh look…what do we have here?'' He dangled the key in front of him teasingly.

'' Now I'm gonna say hello to yer little wench. Who knows, she might come in handy.'' He said with a smirk.

Lucas jumped forward, drawing his sword out threatening him. '' She's not s wench!'' Lucas said behind gritted teeth. Jack stared at him bewildered. '' And who might ye be? ''

'' My name is not important…don't you dare harm Christine!'' Lucas moved the sword closer to Jack's chest, strengthening his point.

'' Who said anythin' about harmin' her…I just want ta pay her a visit.'' Jack grinned.

'' Leave her alone…she doesn't concern you!'' Lucas said angrily.

Jack smirked, this guy wasn't going to give up. '' Well I'm sorry to disappoint ye…but she does now. '' Jack nodded his head at his crew and two of them grabbed Lucas from the behind, disarming him.

'' Don't you dare touch her! '' Lucas shouted out as Jack walked towards the door. Jack turned around with a smirk and put the key in the lock. A click was heard and the door was opened.

Hearing the click, Christine fled to the corner of the room. She feared that the man who had ransacked the ship was now coming to take her away as a sex slave. She hid in the corer, whishing that she was home again. The door was opened quietly and footsteps could be heard entering the room. Christine felt herself sake with fear as she awaited her judgement. Hearing nothing she looked up from the corner and saw a long haired man watching her.

'' 'Ello luv…'' He said with a grin as Christine's face filled with fear.

'' Don't hurt me!'' She begged as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She buried her face in her knees.

'' Why would I do that?'' He inquired with a sweet smile as he stepped closer to her, sitting down on the bed. Too afraid to lift her face from her knees Christine sat and sobbed until she felt a coarse hand lift her chin up. Her eyes met a pair of warm chocolaty ones, making her forget the situation she was in. Jack smiled as he looked at her beautiful face in his palm. To imagine that something that beautiful would be trapped inside, forced to obey that awful man.

'' Did he hurt you? '' He inquired, releasing her chin. Christine's gaze fell immediately to the floor, but returned shortly to his face.

'' No…not yet…'' She could feel herself trembling with fear, but his husky voice and mesmerizing eyes had a soothing effect on her.

'' Good…what's yer name?'' He inquired, even though he already knew the answer.

'' Christine…'' She replied uneasy.

'' Well Christine, I'm gonna take ye with me on me Pearl…but don't worry, I won't harm you.'' Jack added when he saw the look of terror on her face.

'' How can I trust you…you're a pirate just like him.'' Christine stated.

Jack smiled warmly.'' You've just got to trust me.'' Christine looked him in the eyes and saw sincerity, something that she thought impossible in a pirate.

'' Why are you doing this…why won't you just leave me be?'' She inquired puzzled.

'' I can't leave ye here with him now can I?'' Jack chuckled.'' Ye're just lucky he hasn't raped ye yet…'' Christine looked at the wall, remembering the time when he almost had. If it hadn't been for Lucas he surely would have.

'' Lucas!'' Christine said as she quickly stood up.'' Where's Lucas? ''

'' Who's Lucas? '' Jack inquired with a questioned frown.

'' He saved me from Terrance the day he tried to rape me…I need to see him!'' Christine ran out on deck, but abruptly stopped when she saw all the men out on deck. Jack came out behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'' Don't worry…they be with me.''

When Lucas saw her coming out of the room he called her name. Christine turned her gaze towards him, where he was being held by two of Jack's crew men.

'' Lucas! '' She ran over to him. '' Let him go…he's my friend!'' She begged. Jack nodded and the men released their hold on him.

'' Are you alright? Did he harm you?'' Lucas inquired, hugging her tightly.

'' No he didn't…he offered to take me away from here.'' Christine replied.

'' Take you away! I can't allow that…he just wants you for his own amusement!'' Lucas glared at Jack.

'' No…I believe he really wants to help me…'' Christine said looking at Jack who nodded in agreement.

'' No pirate thinks like that…it's just a trick to make you go along with him.'' Lucas stated.

'' For yer information boy…'' Jack raised his finger at him. '' not all pirates are all bad…some of us do have a bit of compassion and decency…''

'' And why should I trust you…'' Lucas inquired, his eyes shooting sparks at him.

'' Ye don't have a choice…'' Jack grinned. Lucas prepared himself to attack Jack when Christine stopped him.

'' No…Lucas, calm down…this isn't rational.'' Lucas eased up and nodded his head. Christine turned towards Jack.

'' Can he come too…to assure that I won't be harmed by you or any of your crew?'' Christine begged. Jack thought about it and decided that it wouldn't hurt, the boy was strong and feisty…would make a great addition to his crew.

'' Sure…but ye must understand that I'll be yer Captain, and you will do as I say…'' Jack replied.

'' I guess it won't matter on which ship I serve…but if you ever lay a hand on her I swear you'll be sorry!'' Lucas threatened.

Jack laughed. '' Welcome to the crew of the Black Pearl.

Even though Lucas had only agreed to get under his service to protect Christine, it made him feel a bit proud to be called one of the crew on the Black Pearl. He had always admired it for it's legendary tales and to meet it's captain had been his dream for a long time. Lucas stepped forward and shook Jack's hand.

'' Well since that's settled we should return to the Pearl.'' The men shouted in agreement and started to move over the plank.

'' Not so fast! '' Terrance shouted as he grabbed Christine. '' Who said she would be goin' anywhere?'' Both Jack and Lucas pulled their swords out.

'' Release the girl Terrance…'' Jack warned.

'' Why…I found her…'' Terrance grinned maliciously.

'' Release her! '' Lucas growled in anger.

Terrance laughed. '' And what are ye gonna do 'bout that…ye're just a son of a merchant sailor.''

'' I'm so fed up with your arrogance…it's between you and me now. Man on man…do you think you can handle it?'' Lucas teased him.

Terrance not wanting to be a lesser man pushed Christine away from him. '' I'm ready when you are...'' The man started to dace around the deck, circling with their swords raised.

'' Do ye really think ye can beat me?'' Terrance laughed as he plunged forward, but Lucas managed to duck the blow.

'' I don't think so…I know so…'' Lucas jumped forward, grazing his opponent's forearm.

'' Bloody 'ell…ye cut me kid! '' Terrance roared in anger. He kicked Lucas, so he fell down on the deck. Running towards him with his sword raised all end seemed near for him, but he managed to roll over and plunge Terrance in the stomach. Christine had hid her face in Jack's chest, not wanting to see her friend getting slayed, but when she heard the captain's screams instead of his she looked up. Terrance lay on the deck, clutching his stomach, coughing up blood.

'' I told you I would beat you!'' Lucas gloated.'' Now you will finally get what you deserved for killing all those innocent women! '' Lucas spat on him. Terrance coughed a few more times and then his head fell to the side. The captain was dead.

Christine stood there stunned by what she had witnessed. Lucas walked over to her, embracing her comfortingly.

'' It's alright now…he won't be able to hurt you ever again.''

'' I can't believe you killed him…'' Christine said stunned.

'' He deserved it. He killed my father and all those women, I couldn't let him get away with it!''

'' Ye're a brave boy young man…not many would be standin' here in yer position after a fight with Terrance.'' Jack put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

'' What should we do about the crew? '' Christine inquired. '' They can't be left alone without a captain…''

Jack walked forward. '' Who may be the first mate on this ship?''

A man stepped forward. '' That would be me captain…''

'' What's yer name sailor? ''

'' My name be Higgins, George Higgins.'' The man replied nervously.

'' I name you captain of this ship. Take care of it and it's crew…or it'll be me ye have ta be answerin' to.'' Jack ordered.

'' Thank you captain…I will.'' The man bowed.

'' Now…lets get over to the Pearl, we have a long sailing ahead of us.''


	11. A surprise visit

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. These are just my fantasies.

**A.N.** I want to specially thank _Duchess Norrington _for taking her time to read and review every chapter I post. You rock:-D

_**Chapter eleven: A surprise visit.**_

Days had passed and there was no sign of Christine. They had met a merchant galleon coming from the Spanish Main a couple of days ago, but they could not give them any news about her whereabouts. The merchants had passed a few ships on their way, but none of them were pirates. They praised their luck for that, they would probably not be still afloat if they had.

Norrington's worries increased by every day that passed. It had been two weeks since she was abducted, two terrifying weeks in the hands of bloodthirsty pirates. If they hadn't taken advantage of her now, they would soon…or even kill her. Norrington shook they idea away from his head. He had to be strong, he had to keep his hopes up, it would be the only way for them to rescue her. They cannot give up!

'' Christine…if you're somewhere out there…don't loose your hope. I will find you.'' Norrington whispered to himself as he stared out onto the clear viridian ocean.

'' Sir! There's a ship approaching at the horizon…'' One of the crew shouted. Norrington's head shot up. He ran over to the captain.

'' Is it pirates? '' He inquired with a hint of hopefulness in his voice. The captain lowered his spyglass.

'' No sir, it's a navy vessel.''

'' The navy…I cannot recall asking for naval support. Is it ours? '' Norrington inquired surprised.

'' Most likely not sir...but it's British.''

'' British…what could they be wanting here…'' James wondered. '' How far until they reach us? ''

'' They will be with us soon.'' The captain replied.

The HMS Endeavour soon reached them and the gangplank was pushed over. A short, arrogant, wig haired man walked over the plank, accompanied by a few of his men.

'' Who is in charge on this ship? '' The man inquired scanning the deck.

Norrington stepped forward. '' That would be me sir. Commodore James Norrington, of Port Royal.'' He said with an inclination of the head. '' Can I inquire what it is that you seek fulfilled by your visit? ''

The short man grinned slyly. '' Lord Cutler Beckett, the head of the East India Trading Company. It appears we have a problem with a certain company of men whose employment appears to be rather inconvenient for the law.''

'' You mean pirates? '' Will inquired.

'' Indeed. I have recently received a notion that you yourself commodore are having a problem with one, am I right? '' Beckett smirked.

'' That would be right…how did you acquire that notion?'' Norrington inquired surprised by his knowledge of these matters.

'' I have my ways…'' Beckett smirked. '' I have a proposal for you…but I would like a cup of tea before getting into that.''

Norrington nodded. '' Of course…I'll send someone after it.'' He led him to a table placed outside the main wall of the captain's cabin.

'' Please sit.'' James said politely, but Beckett had already sat down. Feeling awkward just standing there, he sat down against him by the table. The tea was served and Beckett reached out for the sugar.

'' What I was saying before, I have a proposal for you.'' He stirred the sugar in the teacup and placed the spoon on the saucer.

'' I offer you my service in look for the pirate that's been troubling you. '' Beckett offered as he took a sip of his tea.

'' I thank you for the kind offer, but that cannot be all there is. What do you benefit by helping us? '' Norrington inquired.

Beckett smirked. '' Well lets just say that the finding of your pirate might lead to the finding of the others of his kind.''

'' So you want to eliminate all pirates from the Caribbean? '' Will inquired stunned. '' That's madness!''

'' And why is that? '' Beckett inquired sceptically.

'' You will never catch them all…there's bound to be someone that escapes.'' Will stated.

'' Not necessarily… '' Beckett said with a mysterious look on his face. '' That's something that only time will reveal.''

Elizabeth emerged from the galley with a smile on her face, but it soon faded when she saw the mysterious visitor.

'' I didn't know we were expecting company.'' Elizabeth said surprised as Beckett's gaze turned towards her.

'' Oh how rude of me.'' Beckett apologized as he stood up from the table.

'' Lord Cutler Beckett, the head of the East India Trading Company. '' He gently kissed the top of her hand.

'' And who may be the fair lady that honors us with her presence? ''

Elizabeth cringed and removed her hand away from him. '' Elizabeth Swann.''

'' Miss Swann, the Governor's daughter of Port Royal. It's an honor to meet you. I am acquainted with your father, but I haven't seen him in years.'' Beckett bragged.

'' I'm sure he regrets that.'' Elizabeth tried to be polite. '' So what is the nature of your visit? ''

'' I have a business proposal for the Commodore, we were in the middle of our negotiation when you appeared.''

'' I'm sorry to have disturbed you…it was not my intension to do so.'' Elizabeth apologized, catching a glimpse of Norrington's frown at Beckett's smug behavior. She moved away quickly, trying to hide her laughter from seeing Norrington's face.

'' Oh don't be, you did nothing but to enhance the beauty of the gathering.'' Beckett fawned.

Elizabeth forced a smile as she hurried away, having a hard time keeping her laughter inside. When out of hearing distance she let it all out. Will seeing her running away decided to check if she was alright. When he came closer he hear some sounds emitting from her, but wasn't sure if they were sobs or laughter.

'' Miss Swann, are you alright? ''

Elizabeth turned around, he cheeks flushed with laughter. '' I'm fine.'' She said laughing.

'' What's so funny? '' Will inquired, feeling himself starting to laugh.

'' That man…he's awful…I've never seen such fawning in my life!'' Elizabeth hid her face in her hands for she laughed so hard.

'' Yeah…he sure is a sycophant… '' Will said with a laugh.

'' I hope he leaves soon…I don't know how much more of this I can take!''

'' That makes two of us…I can't stand that man! '' Will frowned.

Back at the table Beckett was trying to convince James to accept his offer. James was not too eager to do it, there was something about that man that creeped him out, and his behavior towards Elizabeth! James had never seen such a fawner.

'' I really appreciate that you want to help, but I'm sure we can manage on our own.'' James politely rejected Beckett's offer.

'' I'm sure you can, but with my men your chances will improve greatly.'' Beckett was not a man to surrender.

James frowned in annoyance, why can't the man just give up? '' I believe you are right, but…''

'' Splendid, I will tell my men of the decision.'' Beckett said with a smile as he headed towards the gangplank.

'' But…'' James started but was cut off by Beckett.

'' No need to be thanking me…I will be in my quarters if you need me.'' Then he was off.

* * *

Christine had grown accustomed to the air on the Black Pearl. The men were really nice and funny and made her feel like one of the crew. She had demanded to take part in the work around the ship, even though Jack had tried to get her off it. He said it was no work for a woman, but she didn't give much for that. She was used to long hours at the tailor's so scrubbing the deck and fixing some sails was not something she considered as hard work. With her skills in sewing, the men often asked her to fix their breeches or shirts, some even taking them off in front of her, making her face redden. 

She had taken up a new attire, one that suited the work a bit better. She took the dress that she had been wearing, if it could be called a dress, and sewed a nice shirt out of it. The breeches she borrowed from Jack, but had fixed them so they fitted her perfectly. She used a piece of cloth from the dress as a bandana to keep the hair away from her face and borrowed some boots from one of the crew members. Now she was ready to face her duties as a pirate.

Jack was really pleased with her work, both as a sewer and a crew worker. She was hard working and never complained. The men on the ship loved her free spirit and her lively manner.

Lucas stayed as close as he could to her at all time. He still didn't trust the crew completely, but as the days passed, his worries did as well. He had a great respect for the Captain and did everything in his power to please him. Jack noticed that and admired his ambition.

The sun was setting by the horizon, streaking red and orange colors across the sky. Jack stood by the helm, steering his beloved ship into the unknown. Sundown was his favourite time of the day, the sky so vivid with colors and the air so brisk and soothing. Lost in the beauty that the sky beheld, he did not notice Christine sneaking up behind him.

'' The sky is beautiful tonight, don't you think?'' Christine inquired with a smile.

Jack turned his head a bit startled, but smiled when he saw Christine behind him. '' Aye, it is…''

'' I always wanted to thank you properly for saving me from that horrible man. I don't know if I would be alive by now if you hadn't.''

Jack turned around to face her. '' Stop thinkin' about the past…what's done is done.''

'' I know…I just can't help but to wonder…how it may have been if you hadn't found me.''

Jack didn't have any reply to that statement. He knew that only luck brought him to Terrance's ship.

'' I know luv…'' He said with a smile. '' but you don't have ta worry anymore, he's dead and yer safe here with me.'' Jack said as he placed his hands on her upper arms.

'' At least let me pay you back for all you've done for me.'' Christine said as she gazed into his eyes.

'' And how were ye thinkin' ye could pay me back? '' Jack cooed, gazing intently into her eyes.

'' Perhaps like this…'' She leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. She placed her hands on each side of his face as she deepened the kiss. Jack willing to comply raised his hands up to her hair, tangling his fingers in the golden locks as the kiss lingered on. Breaking the kiss, Christine still had her hands on his face, but slowly removed them.

Jack smirked. '' I think this was a fair payment.''

_Author notes: So what do you think. Is Christine falling for the Captain or was the kiss just a payment for her rescue? Please review and let me know what you think:-D_


	12. Regret

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except my love for this fanfiction.

**_A.N._** MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!

_**Chapter twelve: Regret**_

A week had passed since the kiss took place. Christine had instantly regretted the kiss and hadn't spoken to Jack since the incident. She was too ashamed of herself, she hadn't been thinking clearly…those eyes had just mesmerized her. She still had James to think of, he was somewhere out there looking for her…and she had betrayed him like this!

Decided to forget about the unfortunate incident she carried out her daily chores as if nothing had happened. Avoid meeting Jack proved to be rather difficult and hiding from him was not an option. The ship was fairly large, but one could search it's every compartment in a matter of hours.

Lucas, seeing that something wasn't quite like it used to be, had tried numerous times to confront her about what was vexing her. She had always replied that she was fine and that nothing was different about her, but he saw that she was lying. Noticing how she tried to avoid seeing or talking about Jack made him conclude that he must be connected to what Christine was trying to hide from him.

Christine sat on a barrel, fixing some sails when Lucas found her. She didn't notice him at first, but when his shadow fell on the sails she was sewing, she looked up.

'' Christine, we need to talk.'' Lucas said with a stern face.

'' What about?'' Christine inquired surprised. '' Did anything happen?''

'' I'm afraid that might be the case…something happened between you and the Captain, something that you're not telling me.''

'' WHAT? That's absurd! Why should anything have happened between us…we barely talk.'' Christine tried to eliminate his reasons.

'' Yes, you two barely talk. Isn't that a reason enough? I've noticed how you act around him Christine…I'm not judging you for what happened…whatever it is that happened. I just need you to be honest with me, you know you can always come to me if you need to talk.''

Christine looked down at the sail, feeling ashamed for keeping her secret away from him. '' I'm really sorry Lucas…I know I should have told you. I've just been too ashamed to tell anyone…it wasn't meant to happen.''

'' What wasn't meant to happen? What did you do? ''

At that moment Jack emerged from his cabin and immediately saw Lucas talking to Christine. He had noticed how she had been avoiding him since the pleasurable incident a week ago, but hadn't confronted her about it. He knew that young girls were tricky and that their emotions often proved to be troublesome. He was sure she felt that she had done something wrong by kissing him, but why, he was eager to find out. He staggered over to where the two were talking, hoping that he would get her to talk to him.

'' I see that ye have finally gotten her ta talk…anythin' that might interest me?'' Jack inquired with a smirk. Christine felt a shiver run down her spine as she heard him speak. Panicking, but having nowhere to run she sat still, hoping that he would lose interest in their conversation.

'' I'm afraid not sir…just a chat between two friends.'' Lucas replied, wanting him to leave them to their conversation.

'' In that case I think we need a new approach…'' Jack gently put his hand on her upper arm. '' Come luv…we need ta talk…'' When feeling his touch on her arm she quickly looked up, meeting his dark erogenous eyes. All her guards fell down as she eased up under his gaze. How could that man have this effect on her? In trance, he led her into his cabin and closed the door.

'' So…I know ye've been avoidin' me for a week now, and I have my suspicions why that may be…but, I can't seem ta figure out why ye're feelin' this way… '' His voice broke the trance she was in and it took some time for his question to sink in.

'' How did you know I was avoiding you?'' Christine inquired puzzled, she was sure she hadn't told a soul.

Jack grinned. '' Everyone on the ship noticed it luv…it wasn't hard ta figure out.'' Christine felt her cheeks flush in shame. Jack walked closer to her, standing only a few inches away from her.

'' Since this was yer idea as a repayment for me help I don't see why yer so upset about it. Nobody forced ye ta do it.''

'' I know this was my idea and I wish I hadn't done it…but I can't take it back now…'' Christine sat down on the bed. Jack narrowed his eyes at her, pondering over her reply.

'' Then why does it bother ye so much…''

Christine looked up at him. '' Because I already have a man waiting for me.''

This statement took him by surprise. '' A man…on land? ''

'' Yes…and he's coming to find me.'' Christine replied.

'' What makes ye so sure he's out lookin' for ye? '' Jack said with a smirk.

'' He must be…we love each other…he can't walk away from that.'' Christine stated.

'' Similar things have happened…I'm just sayin' ye can't be sure he hasn't declared ye dead or given up on the search…if he ever did begin it.'' Jack replied.

'' No he wouldn't give up on me…he wouldn't…'' Christine tried to assure herself.

'' I'm not sayin' he did…but ye've got to admit that the outlook is rather bleak. It's been what, a month since ye were taken…a month is a rather long time for a person ta be lost, especially in the hands of a pirate like Terrance. Yer man doesn't know that I saved ye, and that ye're out of danger…eventually he's got ta surrender to the fact that ye're lost forever.

'' No, he won't surrender…he won't stop until he finds me.'' Christine tried to block out all the things Jack said, but it was proving to be difficult. She buried her face in her hands and started to cry. Jack, always having a weak spot for crying women sat down beside her and rubbed her back soothingly.

'' I'm sorry luv…I wish there was somethin' I could do.'' Feeling his strong arms around her and his deep, sexy voice cooing in her ear had a soothing effect on her. She had been missing James and a man's touch, even though it wasn't his, made her feel safe. The exotic salty rum aroma off him tickled her nose, she was beginning to like that smell. It made her feel safe and forget all of her worries. She didn't know why or how he could have this effect on her and she really didn't care to know. He made her feel loved and cared for, just like James did, but on a whole another level.

'' Why are you being so nice to me…you don't even know me.'' Christine inquired, lifting her head up from her hands.

'' Well I be havin' a bit of a problem with cryin' women…'' Jack frowned.

'' I'm not just talking about now…why did you save me from that awful man, why didn't you just let me be? I'm sure that any other pirate must have left me there…unless he was planning on making me his wench.''

'' A wench…that's not such a bad idea.'' Jack pretended to get an idea. Christine hit him lightly in his chest.

'' Just jokin' luv…'' He grinned. Jack still had his arms around her and Christine didn't mind. It felt nice and harmless, it wasn't as she was doing anything wrong. Jack noticed how she unintentionally snuggled into his arms while they were talking. He smiled to himself, feeling content with the situation.

Lucas was pacing the deck outside the cabin. The two of them had been in Jack's cabin for a good while now and he was starting to wonder if anything indecent might be happening.

'' What could have happened between them that she would have to be ashamed for?'' He said to himself as he scratched his head. Then a thought hit him.

'' No…it can't be that…please tell me it wasn't that!'' He said shocked. '' Oh no… they are in his room, I've got to stop them…but what can I do, I can't just barge in on them like that!'' He started to imagine the two sleeping together, Jack kissing her soft breast and…'' No…I've got to save her!'' He ran over to the cabin and shove the door open.

'' Get off her you scoundrel! '' He shouted as the door hit the wall. Jack and Christine looked up at him puzzled. Lucas saw the two of them just sitting on the bed, staring at him like he had gone mad.

'' Oh…I thought…'' Lucas began to explain himself. Jack stood up from the bed and walked over to him.

'' What does this mean, bargin' in on people without knockin'? ''

'' I thought…I thought you…and her…in the cabin…'' Lucas stuttered. Jack's lips curled into a grin.

'' You thought we were shaggin' didn't ye…did ye get a tad jealous? '' Jack teased him. Lucas' face flushed bright red.

'' You were gone for so long and…she had been talking about something she regretted…connected to you…''

'' So ye assumed that she meant sleepin' with me?'' Jack inquired, enjoying himself by embarrassing him.

'' It was only logical…what else would she be ashamed for?'' Lucas replied, glancing over at Christine.

Jack turned to face her with a knowing grin. '' Yes…what else indeed? ''

Christine's face showed signs of surprise and embarrassment. How could he have thought that? Actually he knew nothing about James or their relationship, to him she was only a girl that got kidnapped, and apparently had surrendered herself to the Captain.

'' I have to go…there are many sails to be repaired and a lot of time wasted.'' She stood up from the bed and ran out of the room.

'' What was that? '' Lucas inquired puzzled.

'' There's a lot ye've got left ta learn about women, son.'' Jack said with a grin as he reached under his bed and pulled out two bottles of rum, offering one to him.

* * *

This last week, Beckett had scarcely visited the crew on the Dauntless. Elizabeth, relieved by his fawning was thrilled to have some time on her own, where she didn't need to fear being drowned in flattery. Her relationship with Will was evolving and they had reached a good friendship by now. He still occasionally called her by her surname and blushed when she spoke to him, but she didn't mind. James had known her since she was a child and he could still be seen blushing around her. People told her that it was because he fancied her, and she couldn't but agree to that. He surely did show great signs of admiration towards her, but unfortunately for him she only thought of him as her friend. Lately this admiration of his had been directed to another girl, a poor sewer by the name of Christine. Elizabeth saw the love that emitted from his eyes every time he spoke of her. He was a kind and sweet man, one that deserved to be loved and in love. She had feared that he would never let go of his fancies towards her, but her prayers were answered one day at the market. The changes she saw in him were immense. He had never been as happy in his life, he practically glowed. And the news of Christine's abduction nearly destroyed his life. Now he was set to find her and bring her back to Port Royal, it was the only thing he could think about. 

James stood by the rail, thinking of Christine. Even though a month had passed he hadn't lost his hope of seeing her again. He knew she was somewhere out there, in what state he wasn't sure, but he hoped she was well. It pained him to know that she might be mistreated by some pirates, not giving food or water, or even raped. The man that kidnapped her would pay for what he had done to her…it didn't matter if he had to sail through the seven seas to find him, he would do anything to get her back.

Occasionally, when his spirit was low, the thought about the dreadful possibility that she might even be dead haunted his mind. Maybe that man had killed her right away and dumped her into the ocean. He had no way of knowing, but deep in his heart the hope of her survival burned. He wouldn't give up on her…that would be her death sentence.

Elizabeth walked out on deck and saw James standing by the rail. She sighed as she walked up to him.

'' I'm sure we will find her.'' James looked up from the sea and smiled sadly.

'' My god I hope you're right.'' He sighed. '' Being away from her for so long is eating me up inside. I barely remember how her voice sounds.''

Elizabeth embraced him lovingly. '' You can't give up…she needs you to keep your hopes up.'' She could see the tears fighting to escape from his emerald eyes. Her heart ached to see her friend so grieved. James slowly nodded his head in agreement and she hugged him closer, feeling his body shiver with silent sobs.


	13. Problems

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to POTC or Disney.

_**Chapter thirteen: Problems**_

The morning sun was shining as the crew of the Pearl finished their morning chores. Christine was swabbing the deck by the helm and Lucas stood nearby, tying up some sails. He had been trying all morning to talk to her, but chickened out every time he was near. He knew he had to gather up his courage and talk to her eventually, hopefully before the captain awakens. He had a way of complicating things, intentionally or not Lucas wasn't sure about. He tied the last knot on the sail and walked over to where Christine was kneeling, scrubbing the deck vigorously.

'' Christine…I need to talk to you.'' Christine turned around surprised.

'' Alright…'' She stood up, put the brush into the water bucket and dried her hands on her shirt. '' What is it? ''

'' It's about yesterday…'' He begun.

'' We didn't sleep together if that's what you mean.'' Christine replied.

'' No…I know…that's not what I wanted to talk to you about.'' Lucas said with a half smile.

'' Then what is it? '' Christine inquired puzzled.

'' What happened in there…between you and the Captain? ''

'' Nothing…we were just settling some issues. '' Christine replied, surprised by his interest in their conversation.

'' Are those issues connected to what happened between you a week ago? '' Lucas inquired.

'' Why do you have such an interest in what happened. What's done is done. We've settled our issues and everything is fine.'' Christine assured him.

'' I'm sorry for being so nosy…I just don't want anything to happen to you.'' Lucas admitted.

'' And I'm grateful for that…you just have to ease up a bit, I can take care of myself. If I need any help, you will be the first to know.'' Christine said with a smile as she embraced him lovingly.

'' I will try my best to stop interfering. '' Lucas smiled back.

The door to the captain's captain opened and out stepped Jack, yawning. He was only dressed in his breeches and boots, making his tanned chest glow in the sun.

'' Hey boy…go down to the storage room and fetch me some rum, there seems ta be some shortage of it in me cabin.'' Jack ordered.

'' Yes Captain.'' Lucas replied as he walked below deck. Jack spotted Christine by the helm, having returned to her swabbing, not wanting to look at her captain. He grinned and swaggered over to her, watching her round ass move back and forth as she scrubbed. He stopped a few steppes behind her, enjoying the view. Christine heard him stop and when he didn't say anything she stood up and turned around.

'' Can I help you? '' She inquired with a questioned look on her face.

'' Well I could think of a few things ye could help me with…'' He said grinning. '' But what ye were doin' is enough for now.''

Christine's gaze fell onto his tanned chest, glowing in the sun. She traced his muscles with her eyes, feeling the urge to know how they felt beneath her fingers. She squeezed the scrubbing brush tightly in her hand as she tried to regain her composure.

'' What were you saying again?'' Christine inquired when she managed to break her gaze from his chest.

Jack grinned, having seen her gazing at him. '' Nothin' luv…just came by ta praise ye for yer scrubbin'.''

Christine looked at him baffled. What the hell was he talking about? '' Thanks…I guess.'' She smiled awkwardly.

At that moment Lucas emerged from down below deck, holding a wooden crate with dozen rum bottles.

'' Captain…I have your rum.''

Jack turned around and grinned. '' Wonderful…put it in me cabin.'' He turned to Christine again. '' Keep up the good work…I'll be watchin' ye.'' He smirked and turned to walk to his cabin.

Christine stood there dumbfounded._'' That was strange.'' _She thought to herself. She shrugged and picked the brush from the soap water. She kneeled down and started scrubbing again.

Jack entered his cabin with a smile on his face. '' Rum…there's nothin' better in the world…'' He picked up one bottle from the crate that was sitting on his desk and walked over to the door. Outside he saw Christine scrubbing. A grin spread over his lips.

'' Rum…the second best thing in the world.'' He took a swig from the bottle, feeling the amber drink burning down his throat.

* * *

James was out on deck when an officer came walking towards him. 

'' Sir, The Endeavour has signalled us to slow down, Lord Beckett wants to board our ship.''

James sighed. '' Tell the captain to slow down and let someone signal them back. '' The officer nodded and hurried away.

'' What do you want now? '' He wondered as he went below deck. In the galley he met Will and Elizabeth.

'' James…have you eaten yet? '' Elizabeth inquired sweetly.

'' No…as a matter of fact I haven't.'' He replied with a smile.

'' Then why won't you join us.'' Elizabeth offered. James sat down and poured himself a cup of tea.

'' You will never guess who decided to honor us with his presence today.'' He said sarcastically.

Elizabeth's chin fell. '' Oh no…you don't mean…''

'' Yes…the one and only. '' James frowned.

'' I've got to find a place to hide…I can't face that man again! '' Elizabeth replied with a frown.

James laughed. '' Then you better be quick, he's coming any second now.''

Elizabeth jumped up and ran out of the room. Will and James sat in the galley and laughed.

'' It's not always good to be a woman.'' Will said with a laugh.

'' Not when Lord Beckett is around.'' James replied chuckling.

Elizabeth ran out on deck, trying to find a place to hide when a horrible sight awaited her.

'' Miss Swann…what an honor to be in your presence again.'' He kissed the top of her hand.

'' Lord Beckett…what do we own the pleasure of your visit?'' She tried to be polite.

'' The pleasure is all mine. '' He said with a smile. '' Actually I came to find you. I wanted to give you a tour around my ship, to show you how a lady should be travelling.''

Elizabeth smiled, not wanting to go with him. '' Really…I'm flattered by your proposal.''

Will and James emerged from the galley and instantly saw Beckett and Elizabeth talking.

'' I guess she didn't have the luck with her this time.'' Will stated with a frown.

They walked over to where they were standing. Elizabeth was relieved when she saw them coming towards her. Now she wouldn't have to be around that creep alone.

'' Commodore…how nice of you to join us. I was just offering Miss Swann a tour around my ship, a lady such as herself should be able to enjoy every luxury that exists.''

James forced a smile. '' They sure do.''

'' Would you like to join us as well? Even though you are a navy officer, I'm not sure you've had the pleasure of seeing a ship like The Endeavour up close.''

'' I can't say I have…'' James tried to sound interested.

Beckett smirked. '' Well then this will surely be an experience you will late forget.'' He offered his arm to Elizabeth, who hesitantly accepted it. Then Beckett, accompanied with Elizabeth walked towards his ship. James and Will followed, feeling sorry for Elizabeth.

Beckett led them through the ship, showing off his luxury artworks on the wall, the carpets on the floor and his antique furniture. He claimed that no ship was as well furnished as this one and that the queen herself had picked them out herself. James and the others pretended to be interested and complimented him on his ship. In the middle of the tour Elizabeth stated she needed to go to the lavatory.

'' I would be delighted to escort you Miss Swann.'' Beckett offered.

'' That won't be necessary, I'll take her.'' Will replied.

Beckett started to make a fuss when James asked him about the curtains in the room. Beckett forgot all about Elizabeth and started telling him the story behind the drapes. Will and Elizabeth hurried out of the room and out to the hallway.

'' That was close…'' Elizabeth stated with a sigh. '' Thanks for helping me out.''

Will smiled. '' Don't mention it.''

'' Now we need to find a place to hide…I swear, if I have to be near that man for another second I will die! '' Elizabeth stated.

Will chuckled. '' We can't let that happen now can we? ''

Elizabeth smiled. They heard the voice of Beckett coming from behind them, sounding near.

'' Quick, we need to hide!'' Elizabeth squealed.Will opened a door on their left, it was vacant. He pulled her inside and closed the door. He placed his finger over his lips, signalling her to be quiet. They heard as the footsteps approached, his voice sounding through the air. A short reply from James was heard and then Beckett continued his blabbering. When the footsteps went quiet, and the voices of the men couldn't be heard anymore they breathed easier.

'' That man can talk!'' Elizabeth shook her head. Will smiled. She looked at their surroundings. '' Where are we? ''

'' I think we are in a closet.'' Will replied with a laugh. Elizabeth stepped over a mop and a bucket on the floor.

'' I think you might be right.'' She laughed. She tripped over a brush on the floor and fell into Will.

'' I'm sorry…'' Elizabeth excused herself. She lifted her head, finding that their faces were only inches apart. They gazed into each others eyes…feeling an electrifying current run through their body. Overwhelmed by having her so close to his body his breath quickened. He could feel himself leaning down towards her, capturing her lips with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned in closer, deepening the kiss. Will's hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Their tongues dueled in a fierce battle of lust and wanting. Finally they broke the kiss, panting.

'' We really need to get out of here…Beckett must be wondering why we are taking so long.'' Will stated. Elizabeth nodded. Will opened a crack on the door and peered out. There was no one in sight.

'' Come on…'' They stepped out of the closet and headed to the main deck. There James and Beckett awaited them.

'' There you are…I was getting worried.'' Beckett stated.

'' We got a bit lost…I'm not used to those grand ships.'' Elizabeth tried to save herself.

Beckett smiled. '' I blame myself for this…I should have escorted you myself…''

'' No worries…I won't get lost again.'' Elizabeth faked a smile.

'' I think we better return to The Dauntless, thanks for the tour Lord Beckett.'' James said with an inclination of the head.

'' My pleasure Commodore…'' He turned to Elizabeth. '' I hope to be honoured by your presence soon Miss Swann.'' He kissed the top of her hand again. Elizabeth frowned, making James and Will turn away chuckling.

James offered her his arm and together they made their way over to The Dauntless. Will touched his lips, still feeling the effects of her kiss. He smiled as he followed them over to their ship


	14. Oh what a woman must suffer

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could say I owned Pirates and Jack included, but sadly I can't. And I don't make any money by writing this…not that I don't deserve it ;-)

_**Chapter fourteen: Oh, what a woman must suffer**_

It had been a month since Christine was abducted from the life she knew and cherished. It's true that she didn't live the best life, mistreated by her employer and paid same as nothing. All the long hours she had to endure, and didn't get paid a shilling. Besides all that she lived a very fulfilling life. She had her little hut by the sea, and though nearly starving she felt happy there. She had just met the commodore and her life had just begun to seem a bit brighter. That was before she was taken away. Now, kneeling on the deck, scrubbing the stains out of the wood, and soaking it so it wouldn't dehydrate and shrink, she felt all her memories come back. She missed James more than she could imagine possible and wanted nothing more than to see him again. Jack had over the passing week noticed that something was troubling her. She seemed to be in a very low spirit, but would never show her true feelings to the crew, not even him. Jack, feeling that this had been going on long enough decided to pay her a visit where she was scrubbing the stairs below the helm.

'' My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are… troubled.'' Jack sat down in the stairs beside her.

'' Well then your intuition isn't very good.'' Christine replied as she kept on scrubbing.

'' My intuition has never failed me…so I know I be right.'' Jack said with a raised finger. ''So let's save ourselves some valuable time and spit it out lass. What's troublin' ye? ''

Christine looked at him, knowing that he would never give up. '' It's nothing…nothing that you care about at least.''

'' Why do ye say that luv…maybe I be just the right man ta talk ta...well it depends on the issue.''

'' It's not about ships or pirating so I doubt you can help me.'' Christine replied with a sad smile.

'' Who be sayin' I don't know anythin' related ta other things that ships and pirating…in yer case, love.'' Jack smirked.

Christine looked up at him shocked. '' Love? Why should this be connected to love?''

Jack smiled. '' 'Cause it is…don't ye think I've seen that look a dozen times before? Yer missin' yer man, the commodore.'' Jack rolled his eyes over the last statement.

'' I don't get what ye women see in those brats.'' Jack frowned.

Christine sighed heavily and stared out into the ocean. Jack moved closer to her, placing his arm around her shoulder.

'' Why do ye torture yerself by waitin' for some man that will never find ye? ''

'' Because I love him.'' Christine replied frankly.

Jack grimaced. He moved his hand further down her shoulder, closer to her bosom. '' Love…it comes and goes. You'll find a new man…a strong, handsome, fearsome, pirate captain with a ship and a crew and lots of rum.''

Christine felt his hand sliding lower and pushed him off her shoulder. '' You? Why should I pick you?''

'' Well ye're stayin' on me ship, eatin' me food, sleepin' in me bed…and ye obviously fancy me.'' Jack said with a golden grin. ''

'' So as a repayment for letting me use your facilities you want me to engage in a relationship with you? '' Christine said stunned.

'' If ye want ta call it that…'' Jack stood up, standing right in front of her. '' Ye're a pretty lass and it would be a shame ta waste that while ye wait fer yer prince charmin' ''

'' Waste what? My body? So you only want me for sex…I knew it…you men are all the same…'' Christine replied with a disgusted frown on her face.

'' Luv...that's puttin' words in me mouth. I never said I only wanted ye fer sex…but I admit that it is the pleasurable part of the arrangement.''

Christine couldn't believe her own ears. '' I can't do this now…'' She picked up her bucket and brush and headed downstairs. Jack stood by the helm grinning.

'' Eventually she will give into her longings…'' He walked over to his cabin, uncorking a new rum bottle and taking a large swig. '' She will come to her senses…'' He looked at his bottle. '' …in the meantime you will keep me company old friend.''

Christine went down to her cabin and put the bucket on the floor. Throwing herself on her bed she sighed. Men. Thoughts of James came racing to her head, where she was comparing him to Jack. James was a gorgeous man, tall and slender with the most beautiful emerald eyes she had ever seen. Courteous and gentlemanlike he treated her like a queen. Jack on the other hand was dangerously sexy, had the most stunning deep brown eyes that glowed with mischief and a flirtatious grin on his lips. He was neither courteous or gentlemanlike, but one gaze from him could turn any girl's legs into jelly. The remembrance of Jack's bare chest popped up in her mind, making her smile. Oh how it glowed! Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

'' Christine…are you in there?'' The voice of Lucas was heard on the other side.

'' Come in.'' Christine offered as she put her hands under her head as she lay on the bed. Lucas opened the door and closed it behind him before sitting down on the bed beside her.

'' Why are you down here? Shouldn't you be up scrubbing?'' Lucas inquired.

'' No, I'm finished. I'm just resting now.'' Christine said with a smile. '' What about you…don't you have any chores to attend to?''

'' Yeah…I just wanted to see how you were doing.'' Lucas said with a smile.

'' Thanks…I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me.'' Christine closed her eyes.

Lucas watched her as she lay on the bed. She was so beautiful. He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers softly. When feeling his lips on hers, Christine's eyes shot up and she pushed him off her.

'' What are you doing?'' She inquired startled.

'' I'm sorry…I don't know why I did that…'' Lucas apologized. '' I just…you know…you told me nothing happened between you and the Captain…so I…I…''

'' We can't do this…I'm so sorry…I thought you knew…'' Christine said with a sympathetic frown.

'' I knew it…it had to be…Stupid! Of course she's with the Captain…'' He cursed himself for his ignorance.

'' No…it's not him…I have a man waiting for me in Port Royal.''

Lucas turned his head towards her. '' A man in Port Royal…but you live alone, there were no signs of another inhabitant in your hut.''

'' We don't live together…our relationship hasn't gone to that level yet. We've actually only known each other for two days…if you don't count the time we've been apart.''

'' Two days…and how can you be sure he hasn't given up on you? '' Lucas inquired surprised.

'' I don't…but I hope he is out there looking for me. I depend on it.''

Lucas gazed at her as she stood by the window. '' You must really love him.''

Christine turned her gaze away from the window. '' More than you think.''

'' I'm really sorry for kissing you…I had no idea…'' Lucas apologized.

'' It's alright…let's just pretend it never happened.'' Christine smiled to him.

'' Thanks…'' Lucas smiled back. '' Will this incident affect our friendship from now on? ''

'' Well, I guess it will be a bit more uncomfortable for us to interact, but we will still be friends.''

Lucas smiled.'' Great…I think I better go back upstairs…still have some chores to finish. You should take a bath or something…it might help you relax.''

'' That's a great idea…thanks Lucas.'' Christine smiled as he closed the door after him. '' A bath…that's not such a bad idea.'' She said to herself.

The tub was kept in one of the cabins below deck. It was a rather large wooden tub, one that Jack had pillaged from one of his trips to France. Christine went up on deck and threw a bucket with a string attached to it into the ocean. Not much water came from every bucket so it took a while to fill the tub. In the end she had some of the crew helping her transporting water from the deck down to the cabin where the bath was positioned. When the tub was full she slowly started undressing, throwing her clothes on the floor beside the tub. Sticking her toe in the water it was freezing. With some determination she managed to sit down in the cool water, which felt quite nice after a few minutes. Reaching for the soap she brought with her she started rubbing it, making it turn into a white froth in her hands. Applying the froth to her legs and other parts she rubbed away all the dirt that had gathered on her skin. Once cleaned she lay back, relaxing her muscles in the semi-warm water. Forgetting the time and place she fell asleep in the tub, but awoke a few minutes late when a dark male voice spoke to her.

'' I see ye be quite comfortable in there…mind if I join?''

Christine quickly tried to cover herself with her hands. '' What are you doing here! Get out!''

Jack grinned, enjoying the view he had on her body underneath the water.'' There be no need ta cover up luv…I can see it all from here anyways.''

Christine's jaw fell to her chest.'' Get me a towel. NOW!''

Jack chuckled and reached down to the floor, picking up the towel Christine had left there. '' Calm down luv…there be nothin' there I haven't seen before.''

Christine ripped the towel out of his hands and wrapped it around her body. '' And you never will again! Why are you here….other than to ogle at me?''

Jack grinned. '' Luv…I got worried. The crew told me ye were down here…and had been there for a while…''

Christine narrowed her eyes at him and stepped out of the tub. '' You got worried? That I might drown?'' She questioned.

'' Ye never know what a woman is capable of…'' Jack grinned. '' And I've always wanted ta see ye naked…seemed like the perfect time.''

Christine could feel the anger boil inside her. '' Get out! I need to get dressed.'' Jack didn't move. '' Are you just going to stand there? Get out!''

'' I'd rather stay here…wouldn't like to miss it for the world.'' Jack said with a smirk.

Christine huffed as she picked up her clothes, revealing her thighs to him as she bent over. Jack grinned and leaned a bit backwards, hoping to get a glimpse of something more exciting. Christine caught him peeking under her towel.

'' JACK! How dare you!'' She slapped him in the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. '' If I ever catch you again doing that…you will be sorry you rescued me.''

Jack grinned, though feeling the sting in his cheek. '' Let's see about that…how about tomorrow night in me cabin.'' He winked at her.

Christine huffed and stormed away, slamming the door behind her. She headed to her cabin, but met a few of the crew on the way. Ogling at her, some whistling, they fantasised about seeing what was hidden behind that towel. Christine, feeling quite uncomfortable rushed through the crowd and pushed her way to her cabin. Once inside she slammed the door and locked it.

'' James Norrington…you are so dead when I find you!''


	15. Things get rough

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...except my love of writing

_**Chapter fifteen: Things get rough**_

It was sunrise somewhere in the Caribbean. The crew of the Dauntless hadn't seen a soul in days…except for a few unwanted visits from Lord Beckett. Elizabeth and Will had been sneaking around the ship for secret meetings in closets and unoccupied cabins…using their own cabins would be too risky. Feeling young and in love the days passed quickly making them forget the real reason why they were there. Christine had been missing for over a month, and they had lost all hope in seeing her alive again. As the days passed, Norrington's worries grew stronger and stronger…the hope he once had of finding his love again slowly faltered as the time passed. He surely hadn't forgotten about her…he could never do that…but the lack of her presence wasn't as acute as it had been a few weeks ago.

Standing by the rail he watched the horizon as the sun rose up from the azure ocean, streaking red and orange colors across the sky. The clouds took on a light pink and yellow glow as the sun rose higher. Sunrise and sunset were the hardest times for James. It's vivid colors reminded him of Christine and her light spirit. How he missed her smile…her sweet laughter and the sparkle in her eyes. With a sigh he headed over to Elizabeth's cabin, seeing if having some company wouldn't cheer him up.

With a soft knock on the door he entered the cabin. Elizabeth was fully dressed, sitting in front of her mirror, combing her hair.

'' Oh hello James…come and take a seat.'' She placed her brush on the table and pulled her hair up into a bun. James sat down on the bed with a serious look on his face. Elizabeth saw his reflection in the mirror and turned around.

'' Are you alright?'' She inquired as she sat down beside him.

'' Yes…I'm fine thank you.'' James lied.

Elizabeth looked at him doubtfully. '' I think there's something you're not telling me…''

James looked into her eyes and she could see that there was something troubling him. '' No…really, I'm fine…I just wanted to see how you were.''

'' James Norrington…I've known you since I was a girl…and I know when something is bothering you.'' Elizabeth took his hand in hers. '' It will make you feel better if you share your worries with me.''

Looking into her warm brown eyes, seeing the love she had for him made him feel all warm inside. Gazing at her perfectly molded face, the strong jaw line and high cheekbones he felt himself leaning towards her, brushing his lips against hers. Elizabeth upon feeling his lips on hers gently pushed him away.

'' Why did you do that?'' She inquired surprised.

'' I…I don't really know…'' He replied shocked. '' I'm really sorry Elizabeth.''

Elizabeth smiled. '' It's alright…'' She took his hand in hers. '' Do you still miss her? ''

James, surprised by the question looked at her startled. Then his body eased up and a sad frown formed on his face.

'' Every day…'' He replied faintly. Elizabeth pulled him into a tight embrace.

'' I'm so sorry you have to go through this…I wish there was a way for you to be together again.''

James smiled at her in gratitude. '' Thanks…it means a lot to me to hear that.''

Elizabeth smiled back. '' I will always be here for you if you need me.'' Seeing him leaning closer to her, she placed a hand softly on his lips.

'' Not like that though…'' He backed away again.

'' I'm so sorry…I don't know what has come over me…'' He stood up from the bed. '' I need some fresh air.'' Elizabeth watched him as he left the cabin, closing the door after him.

'' Poor man…'' She shook her head sympathetically.

* * *

On the Pearl life was much easier…well at least for some of them. The crew went about their routine on the ship and everyone seemed fairly happy. Some men were singing and others were laughing but one girl stood by the rail, clearly not feeling good at all.

It took a while to get the men to stop staring at her hungrily after her bath she had taken the day before. Occasionally she got a smirk or a wink from one of them, but considering the attention she received the day before it was nothing to worry about. Lucas hadn't talked to her since the incident the day before, but she was hoping it was just because he was busy and not because he was avoiding her.

Standing alone by the rail, she heard someone approaching. Not needing to turn around to know who it was she sighed.

'' What do you want Jack? '' The man didn't move so she slowly turned around. There he stood with a mischievous grin on his face.

'' Luv…I think ye know exactly what I want…''

Christine crossed her arms over her chest. '' Well you're not getting it! ''

Jack pouted. '' Aw…luv…don't be so mean…ye know ye want to…'' He said with a grin.

'' Why would I ever want to sleep with you?'' She inquired annoyed.

'' 'Cause I'm irresistible…'' Jack said smirking as he walked closer to her. '' Ye can't deny that…''

'' I can't say that you're ugly…but irresistible…nah, I don't think so.'' Christine teased as she turned around, smiling over the look Jack had on his face. In order to save his reputation he walked up from behind her, snaking an arm around her waist.

'' I don't know why ye try to resist me…when I be willin' ta give ye everythin' a woman desires.'' He whispered into her ear. Christine's breath quickened as she felt his warm body pressed against her backside. Christine tried to stay calm and pretend like this wasn't having any affect on her, but when he leaned down and pressed his lips against her smooth neck she let out a sigh of pleasure. Jack grinned as he kissed her neck again, sucking gently on the flesh above her collarbone. Christine leaned into the touch, but soon snapped out of her state of pleasure. She pushed him roughly off herself.

'' Don't ever do that again or I'll castrate you! '' Christine threatened as she stormed away, leaving Jack chuckling to himself.

'' That woman sure is feisty…'' He grinned as he licked his lips. '' I like it…''

Christine stormed down to her cabin, slamming the door behind her. In a short while a soft knock was heard on the door.

'' Leave me alone! '' Christine shouted.

'' Christine…it's me Lucas…can I come in?''

'' Lucas…oh, I'm so sorry…please come in…'' Christine apologized. Lucas opened the door and shut it behind him.

'' I saw you storm into your room…what's the matter?'' Lucas inquired as he sat down on the bed.

'' It's Jack…he won't let me be….can't he see that I don't want to have sex with him!'' Christine said, more talking to herself than Lucas.

'' Well you've heard the stories…he's supposed to be a noted womanizer…'' Lucas added.

Christine looked up at him.'' But that doesn't give him the right to force himself on me like that! ''

'' No…I was just saying…it doesn't surprise me that he is…'' Lucas replied.

'' Oh the curse of being a woman on a pirate ship…'' Christine sighed.

Lucas chuckled. '' It sure seems tough…but you've got to admit that you like it here…''

'' Yeah I do…I really like it here…but there isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss James.''

'' James…your man on land…'' Lucas said with a frown. '' Are you sure he's out looking for you…I don't want you to have false hopes about him coming to find you…''

'' He's out there somewhere…and he will find me. Hopefully before I lose my patience with Jack…'' Christine replied.

'' Well if you're so sure.'' Lucas smiled to her. He really hoped that James fellow was looking for her. Being away from her would be an awful thing, but seeing her happy with the man she claimed she loved would make the separation much easier.

Later that day Christine went back up on deck. Jack was nowhere to be seen so with a relieved sigh she walked over to the rail. A smooth ocean breeze was in the air, cooling her skin as she gazed at the horizon. Every day she would stand there and wish Norrington's ship would appear on the horizon. The stay on the ship had made their separation more agreeable, but she still loved him and wished she would be reunited with him again.

Jack seeing her deep in thought by the rail decided to pay her a visit. Knowing that he was probably not her favorite at the moment he slowly approached her and leaned backwards on the rail beside her.

'' Nothin' beats a good ocean breeze…'' He stated with a grin. Christine didn't look at him.

'' Oh come on luv…ye can't still be mad at me…'' Still no answer.

'' How about if I make it up to you…''

Christine turned her head towards him. '' And how had you planned to do that…by offering to sleep with me…again! ''

'' No, no…nothin' like that…unless ye want me to.'' He said the last part with a smirk. Christine glared at him angrily.

'' Alright…just checkin'…how about I offer ye at dine with me…in me cabin.''

Christine raised a brow at him. '' Do you really think that will work…I'm not that easy...''

'' No…just as mates…no strings attached.'' Jack said with a smile.

Christine narrowed her eyes at him. '' So it would only be you and me…eating in your cabin?''

'' Yeah…and drinkin' of course.'' Jack said grinning.

'' Alright…I except the offer…but as soon as you make a move on me I will go.''

'' Agreed. '' Jack said with a smile. '' Now come with me…the food awaits us.''

'' What! You have it ready…how did you know I would agree to dine with you?'' Christine inquired stunned.

'' Luv…I'm irresistible.'' Jack flashed a golden grin at her as he walked towards his cabin, opening the door for her.

Mumbling something under her breath, Christine entered the room seeing a decked table in the middle of it.

'' Wow… Jack…this is amazing…'' Christine said stunned.

Jack walked up behind her, whispering in her ear. '' All for ye luv…'' He drew out the chair for her and pushed it under the table after she had sat down.

'' I never took you as such a gentleman, Jack…'' Christine said with a smile.

'' There are a lot of things ye don't know about me….'' Jack grinned. He poured some wine in her glass and opened a bottle of rum for himself. They ate and chatted about their former lives and the sea. Jack told her some of his stories from his previous adventures and she told him about Port Royal. Soon Christine had changed from the wine over to rum. Her mind was getting a bit hazy and her speech slurred.

'' Luv…I think ye should stop now…'' Jack advised her as he took the bottle away from her. '' Yer not used to rum…you'll pass out if ye drink any more…''

'' No…I won't…gimme the bottle back…'' Christine slurred. Jack chuckled and drank all but one sip from the bottle.

'' With one condition…a kiss.'' He said, squinting his eyes at her.

Christine stood up from the chair and sauntered over to Jack, sitting down in his lap. '' Fine…then a kiss it shall be..'' She leaned in closer, putting one hand on his cheek as their lips met. Deepening the kiss, Christine reached out with her unoccupied hand and snatched the bottle out of his hand.

'' Got it! '' She quickly swallowed the last sip.

'' Why did you do that…I was goin' ta give it to ye anyways?'' Jack inquired, amused by the drunken Christine.

'' 'Cause you wouldn't…I know you well enough to know that you would never have given it to me.''

'' And what makes ye say that?'' Jack narrowed his eyes at her.

'' Pirate…'' She poked him in the nose as she spoke.

Jack laughed. '' Ye sure are drunk…''

'' No I'm not…'' Christine slurred.

'' If you weren't, would I be allowed ta do this?'' He gently nibbled on her neck down to her collarbone. Christine moved her head, giving him better access to her neck. Jack raised his hands up to her breasts and started rubbing them softly. When he heard no complaints he stopped.

'' If ye were not drunk, ye would never let me do that…'' Jack said with a grin.

'' Well then I'm no fun when I'm not drunk…'' Christine laughed. She slid her finger down the side of his face.

'' Why would I ever deny such a handsome man…''

Jack flashed her a golden grin. '' That's what I've been sayin' all along…''

Christine leaned closer to him, planting a kiss on his jaw line. She moved her kisses up to his ear, where she gently sucked on his earlobe. Jack writhed beneath her, feeling himself getting hard. Christine, feeling the bulge beneath her, slid one hand down between her thighs to caress it softly. Jack moaned when he felt her touch on his hardness. Sliding his hands up her body he massaged he stopped at her firm breast, caressing them gently. He captured her lips in a strong, heated kiss, moaning into her mouth as she squeezed his member through the fabric. Deepening the kiss, he slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting her fervently. Feeling his arousal nearing its peak, he picked her up, taking her over to the bed without their lips parting. Laying her down on the bed, they pushed themselves further up, their tongues entwined in a heated battle of lust.

Parting their lips to breath, Jack moved his head down to her neck, sucking on it, making her sigh in pleasure. He began to unbutton her shirt as his kisses went lower. Christine pulled his head back up to her, kissing him fervently. Jack's hands finished unbuttoning her shirt while his lips and tongue pleased hers. Pulling her shirt open, revealing her naked bosom he lowered his head, taking one nipple in his mouth. While teasing it with his tongue his hand caressed the other one. Christine moaned as she started unbuttoning his shirt. Having trouble getting to the buttons, Jack raised himself up and ripped the shirt of himself.

Christine giggled as she pulled him down again, crashing her lips against his. Jack's fingers slid down her body and rested on the top of her breeches. He fumbled with the buttons with one hand as the other caressed her breast. He got the breeches loose and pulled them down. Remembering the boots she was wearing, Jack removed himself off her and pulled them off, throwing them on the floor. He slowly pulled the breeches off her legs, with a mischievous grin on his face. Christine sat up and loosened the sash wrapped around his waist. Throwing it on the floor she tugged on his breeches, trying to unbutton them. When the buttons were loose, she pulled them down to his knees, freeing his member from his prison. Surprised by his size Christine gasped, making Jack chuckle.

'' I guess yer man's not as well built as I be…'' Jack threw his boots off and climbed on top of her. Christine giggled in excitement as she felt his member brush against her thigh. Their lips locked in a fiery kiss as she felt his fingers slide down the front of her body. As they entered Christine gasped in pleasure, pulling him closer to her body. Jack grinned and moved his fingers inside of her, receiving moans of pleasure from her.

'' Oh ye like that don't ye… '' Jack whispered seductively in her ear. In response Christine grabbed his face with both of her hands, kissing him hungrily. She rocked her hips with his movements, feeling her arousal getting near her peak. Jack, hearing her breath quicken removed his fingers out of her, receiving disappointed moans.

'' Luv…be patient…I'm not done with ye…'' Jack grinned as he captured her lips again. He moved himself between her thighs, positioning himself by her entry. Christine bent her knees, giving him better access to her center. Feeling Jack slip into her she wrapped her legs around his back, pushing him further inside.

'' Not one ta wait…ey?'' Jack grinned as he pushed into her. Christine moaned as she felt him deep inside of her. Every time he thrust inside of her, he tried to go deeper…faster. Christine feeling her arousal nearing her peak moaned his name loudly, which only encouraged him to go faster…deeper. It felt so good being inside of her…her tight walls pressing on his member with every thrust, arousing him to a higher level. Oh how long he had awaited this…to be inside of her…and her performance surly wasn't a disappointing one.

'' Jack…oh Jack…'' Christine moaned as she pressed him closer to her body.

'' Come for me luv…I want ta hear ye scream…'' Jack hissed as he thrust deeper inside of her. Christine feeling herself on the verge dug her nails into his back as the wave washed over her. She screamed out his name as her walls tightened around his member. Jack quickly pulled himself out of her, squirting his seed on her inner thigh.

Panting, he removed himself off her, laying down on his back. Christine rolled over to her side, placing an arm on his chest.

'' That was amazing…you sure do stand under the reputation…'' Christine said grinning satisfied.

'' Of course I do luv…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.'' Jack flashed her a golden grin. Christine nuzzled into his neck and soon was fast asleep. Jack looked down at her sleeping form, lying partly onto of him. He grinned satisfied as he praised himself for finally being able to shag her. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with a grin on his face.

_Author's note: Oh oh...now she has slept with him...what will happen now?_


	16. What have I done

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. This is all my imagination.

_**Chapter sixteen: What have I done?**_

Christine awoke the next morning, her head hurting really badly.

'' Ow…what happened last night? It feels like my head is splitting in two!''

'' That usually comes with drinkin' that much rum luv…'' A sleepy voice said from behind her. Christine quickly turned around.

'' Jack! What are you doing in my bed?'' Christine yelled surprised as she pulled the covers closer to her body. Jack had his eyes closed, but opened them when she spoke.

'' In yer bed…last time I checked this be me bed.'' Christine looked around the room, it wasn't hers.

'' What am I doing in your room?'' She inquired frantically. She couldn't believe this was happening. Jack raised himself up on his elbow and grinned.

'' Ye don't remember anythin' ? Christine shook her head. '' Too bad…ye would have liked to.''

'' Like what? Oh don't tell me we slept together!'' Christine prayed.

'' What else would ye be doin' here?'' He replied with a smirk.

'' Oh god I can't believe this! How could this have happened!'' She looked at him angrily. '' It's all your fault!''

'' I didn't tell ye ta drink that much. I tried ta stop ye.'' Jack tried to defend his honor.

'' You knew what this would lead to…you tricked me! No strings attached…I can't believe I fell for that!''

Jack watched her with amusement. '' I won't lie ta ye…I knew this might lead ta us makin' love…but, I didn't force ye to. Ye made the first move luv.''

'' I was drunk! You shouldn't take advantage of drunken girls!''

'' It's not like I raped ye…ye seemed ta enjoy it last night.'' Jack said with a smirk.

Christine blushed. '' This is bad…this is really bad!'' She leaned backwards against the headboard.

'' Not accordin' to what ye said last night…ye were screamin' for more.'' Christine buried her head in her hands. Her life was ruined.

'' Can you please leave…I need to get dressed.'' Christine said with her head buried in the covers.

'' Why…it's not like I haven't seen ye naked.'' Jack said with a grin.

'' It was against my own will…now please leave!'' Christine raised her head from the covers.

'' Fine…'' Jack stood up from the bed, completely naked. Christine's jaw fell.

'' Do you mind putting something on!'' She said as she covered her eyes. Jack turned towards her.

'' If ye don't wanna see then don't look. Ye seemed ta like it last night.''

'' Stop speaking of last night! It was a mistake…and will NEVER happen again!''

'' If ye say so…'' Jack said with a teasing smile.

'' What is that look supposed to mean, you don't believe me?''

'' No…ye won't be able to resist me.'' Jack said bluntly. Christine had had enough.

'' Oh I will…I will never drink a drop of alcohol on this ship again!''

'' The rum had nothin' ta do with it…it only made ye stop denyin' what ye really wanted.''

Christine knew there was a little bit of truth in that. She had wanted to sleep with him, after all he was an unbelievably handsome man. And a part of her wanted to know if all those stories about him were true. Christine wrapped the covers around her body and stood up.

'' This will never happen again…and if you dare to tell anyone about this, I will castrate you!'' Christine threatened.

Jack knew she wasn't joking so he unintentionally covered his member with his hand. Christine felt a smile begin to form on her lips so she quickly turned away and stormed out. Outside the crew was working, but stopped when they saw her come out of the Captain' cabin. Smirks spread over their faces as they winked at her and whistled. Some men shouted lewd words at her and others just gandered at her hungrily. Out of the crowd Lucas appeared.

'' Christine!'' He said surprised. He looked behind her and saw Jack open the door to his cabin, now wearing breeches. A big grin spread over the Captain's lips as he proudly faced the crew.

'' Christine…you…and him…?'' Lucas said shocked.

Christine felt her face flush with embarrassment. '' It's not like it looks like… I was drunk!''

Lucas stared at her in disbelief. '' You slept with the captain?''

'' It wasn't like that Lucas…I never meant to do it…I was drunk! '' Christine walked closer to him, but he moved away.

'' Lucas…you must believe me…'' Lucas stared at her confused. His feelings a mix of anger and disappointment. He shook his head and went downstairs. Christine started to cry…could this day get any worse?

Jack yelled to the crew to get back to work and sauntered over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'' The boy just be envious…ye shouldn't take it too harshly…'' Christine jerked from under his hand.

'' Get your hands off me…you've done enough to ruin my life for today!'' She stormed down below.

Jack grinned as he watched her storm away. That girl was a true fighter…He walked back into his cabin and finished dressing. Taking a bottle in hand he headed to the helm, where he released Gibbs from his duties.

'' Captain…glad to see ya're awake…did ya sleep well?'' Gibbs inquired with a smile.

'' Oh yes…the sleep was fine…but what came before was better…''

Gibbs stared at him puzzled, but then got the idea. '' Oh…so the lass finally gave in did she?''

Jack grinned. '' Aye…quite a catch that one be… ''

Gibbs smiled uncomfortably…even though he had sailed with him for years, he never got used to his numerous sexual encounters.

'' Well I be off now…me belly be starvin' '' Jack gave him a nod of approval and he left for the galley.

* * *

Back on the Dauntless Will and Elizabeth were having an intimate moment in Elizabeth's cabin. They knew that it wasn't wise, but the lust took over and they couldn't waste any time finding an unoccupied cabin. Pulling himself out he rolled off her, pulling her closer to his body.

'' I love you Elizabeth…'' He said panting. Elizabeth stroke his face sweetly.

'' I love you too Will.'' She kissed him sweetly, pulling herself closer to his body. Will placed a hand on her cheek, deepening the kiss. Suddenly the door was swung open and James stood in the doorway.

'' James! '' Elizabeth squealed as she tried to cover herself. Norrington's mouth hung open. He was not seeing this!

'' Elizabeth…I'm so sorry for interrupting…'' He covered his eyes. '' I just wanted to let you know that Beckett is coming.''

'' Beckett!'' Elizabeth yelped. '' He can't see us like this!'' She pulled the covers around her body and climbed out of the bed, looking for her breeches. Will sat on the bed, staring into the air…he couldn't believe this…what were the chances?

'' Mr. Norrington! '' Beckett could be heard outside the door. James mouthed to her to hurry and then left the room.

'' Lord Beckett…what an honor to see you again.'' James lied.

'' Well thank you…I was looking for Miss Swann, you don't happen to know where she is do you?''

'' Miss Swann…yes, she's changing…''

'' Changing…what for?''

'' For you sir…she wanted to look her best when you would honor us with your presence.''

'' Really? How splendid…I've always admired women that care for their appearance. I myself am a man obsessed with it…and therefore my appearance is flawless.''

James cringed. '' Of course sir…why won't you sit down and have a cup of tea while we wait?''

'' That is kindly offered…and I will gladly except.'' Beckett said as he sat down by the table by the cabin.

James, feeling his heart beating like crazy sat down on the opposite end and poured them some tea. In a short while Elizabeth came out of the cabin. Beckett noticed her immediately and stood up to greet her.

'' Miss Swann…what a pleasure to meet you again.'' He said with a bow as he kissed her hand.

'' The pleasure is all mine Lord Beckett.'' Elizabeth lied.

'' I was just talking to Mr. Norrington about the essence of women taking good care of their appearance. You must need a good facility where all the necessities are within reach. On my ship I have a vast room where I begin all my mornings. I would love to see how your room is equipped.''

'' My room…it's nothing special…just a desk and a mirror…I don't need much.'' Elizabeth said frightened, he must not find Will inside her room.

'' There's no need to be humble…great or not, I still would like to take a look at it.'' He walked over to the cabin and had opened the door before anyone could stop him.

'' What is going on here? Mr. Turner, what are you doing in Miss Swann's room? ''

Will swallowed hard as he looked at Elizabeth standing beside Beckett in the doorway.

'' Miss Swann…did you know he was in your room?'' Beckett tried to remain calm.

Elizabeth saw no reason to lie anymore.'' Yes… ''

'' I see…so you two are getting intimate are you?'' Beckett inquired hurt.

Will and Elizabeth both looked down at the floor. '' I see…after all I've done for you…after all I've offered you…you betray me by giving yourself to him.''

'' I never said I wanted to be with you…my heart as belonged to Will for quite a while now.''

Beckett looked at her hurt. '' Since my company isn't requested here I think I better leave.'' He turned to James. '' You won't be serviced with my reinforcement anymore…we will return back to England.''

James nodded his head, not feeling any remorse by seeing them go. '' Thank you for your support my Lord. Your generosity will late be forgotten.'' He bowed slightly, counting the seconds until they would be free from him again.

Beckett picked up Elizabeth's hand and kissed it.'' It's a shame that your heart has chosen that path…I would have given you everything you desire.''

_'' Except a good shag…'' _Elizabeth thought to herself. Beckett walked over the gangplank and they never saw him again.


	17. Annoyance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything…the characters belong to Disney and the crew of the Pirates films.

_**Chapter seventeen: Annoyance**_

Christine went down to her cabin to change. She had left her clothes in Jack's cabin and had no intention on ever going in there again. She couldn't wait until James would find her. James was a man of virtue, a man that would never take advantage of her like Jack had done. She silently cursed him as she buckled her belt and pulled her shirt over her head. When finally dressed she left the cabin in search for Lucas. There were some things in need of explaining.

She found him in his room, the door was slightly ajar as if he had been waiting for her.

'' Lucas…'' Christine pushed the door open. '' Can I come in?''

Lucas sat on the bed with his back at her. He slowly nodded but didn't turn around.

'' I really think I should explain what you saw up there…''

'' If you wish…'' Lucas replied without turning.

Christine sat down on the bed, turning her back at him. '' He offered me to dine in his cabin last night…a sort of repayment for all the trouble he has caused me.'' Lucas didn't say a word so Christine continued.

'' I had a bit too much to drink…and the next thing I know I awoke in his cabin.'' Lucas sat there silent…he partially believed her story. She was a strong woman, capable of taking care of herself….but then there was the part about being away from her man. Maybe she had given in to him in need of some manly affection.

Christine turned around. '' Lucas…you've got to believe me…I would never do such a thing. I love James…and I would never do anything to betray him.''

Lucas sighed and stood up from the bed. Christine stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'' Please Lucas…'' Lucas turned to face her but didn't say anything.

'' Say you believe me…'' Christine begged. Lucas gave her a small smile. '' I don't know…I don't know what went through your head at the time, so I must take your word for it. Purposely done or not…I can't say…for your sake I hope it was only a mistake.''

'' It was…I promise…'' Christine replied happily as she threw herself around his neck. Lucas patted her back and smiled.

'' I'm sorry to have to leave you…but the work calls.'' Christine nodded her head and he was gone. She wasn't completely sure he believed her…there seemed to be some doubt in his voice. At least all was good between them again.

Being on a ship had its ups and downs. The fresh air, the sun and the freedom was great. There wasn't a long distance between the quarters of the ship and therefore easy to reach your destination quickly. On the other hand the short distance between the quarters made it nearly impossible to avoid seeing someone…in this case Jack.

Cursing to herself Christine headed towards her room. She didn't want to see anyone…not after the shame she had brought over herself when she came out of Jack's cabin that morning. Laying down on her bed she sighed. How could her life had gone so wrong? She closed her eyes imagining James standing beside her, a smile on his face. She smiled as she saw his tall, slender form begin to clear up in front of her. Even though it had been that long since they last saw each other, she remembered him as if she had last seen him yesterday. Suddenly the image turned darker and another man began to form, it was Jack. He flashed her his golden grin and narrowed his eyes at her, seducing her like always. Christine sighed at his appearance, he sure looked gorgeous! Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice a man entering her cabin, creeping near the bed. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she jumped.

'' Jack! You scared the hell out of me…what are you doing down here?''

Jack stood there grinning at her. '' Oh I just wanted ta see if ye weren't alright…ye haven't been up on deck for a while.''

Christine looked at him surprised. Did he really care? '' Well I just needed some time on my own…had a few things to sort out thanks to you.''

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. '' Luv…we've had this conversation…it wasn't me fault entirely.''

'' Well you started it…'' Christine felt her anger flaring.

'' Actually it wasn't…ye came onto me first…'' Jack said grinning.

'' I'm sick of this…I can't argue with you…you always find a way to turn everything I say against me!''

'' What can I say…it's a gift…'' Jack said smirking. Christine shook her head in defeat and left the room.

* * *

Back on the Dauntless life was much better. With Beckett gone Elizabeth didn't have to constantly avoid his attempts to woo her and could enjoy her life with Will. James couldn't but admit that he was slightly jealous of them. They looked so in love…like he and Christine had been.

Standing by the rail her was soon joined by Elizabeth.

'' You must be thrilled that Beckett is gone.'' James said with a laugh.

'' Oh you wouldn't believe it…that man was driving me insane!''

'' He had that effect on many…'' James smiled. '' So…when did you and Mr. Turner…you know…get involved?''

Elizabeth was a bit surprised by his question. '' A few weeks ago…I'm really sorry for the inconvenience we may be having.''

'' No… not at all…I'm thrilled to see that you're happy. I won't spoil a love like that.'' James said with a smile, but she saw the sadness in his eyes.

'' You truly are in love…that isn't something you experience often. Finding the right one is a delicate process…and for some it never occurs.'' He stared out at the ocean. '' And some lose it after once gaining it…'' His voice trailed off.

Elizabeth turned him to face her. '' James…you can't give up on her…she's out there somewhere…waiting for you to rescue her.''

'' How can you be so sure…how can you know that this search isn't just a waste of time…we haven't seen or heard anything for months!'' James replied, his voice cracking.

Elizabeth pulled him closer to herself, embracing him lovingly. '' You can't give up…I'm sure she's closer than you think.''

James gave her a grateful smile. '' I don't know what I would do without your support…''

'' That's what friends are for.'' Elizabeth replied with a smile. Will came walking up from behind her and wrapped his arm around her waste, kissing her neck. James turned and looked back at the sea. Elizabeth giggled and turned around, kissing Will on the lips.

'' I hope I wasn't disturbing anything…'' Will said worried.

'' It's alright…we were just talking.'' Elizabeth replied. James gave her a small smile and turned his attention back to the sea.

Will wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her close. Elizabeth leaned into the embrace and smiled, she had never been this happy in her life. Will surely brought a lot to her life.

'' James…would you like to have a cup of tea with us, I'm sure it will do you good.'' Elizabeth suggested.

'' No thank you…there are some things I need to sort out…I will be in my cabin if you need me.'' He smiled wearily and headed towards his cabin.

'' Is he alright? '' Will inquired concerned.

'' Yes…I think he is. He's been through a lot lately…he just needs some time to sort things out.''

'' Yeah…I guess…'' Will kissed her under her ear, making her giggle.

'' Will! Stop it…you're tickling me…'' Elizabeth laughed.

'' Well that was the plan…''

Elizabeth turned around with a smile. '' What did I do to deserve you?'' She kissed him sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Will picked her up as they broke the kiss.

'' What are you doing? ''

'' I'm sure you know exactly what I'm doing.'' Will grinned. Elizabeth giggled.

'' Then what are you waiting for? '' She said with a seductive smile.

Will narrowed his eyes at her hungrily and carried her over to their cabin, shutting the door behind them with his foot.''

James was sitting in his office, reading a book about sailings when one of the crew knocked on the door.

'' Come in…'' James said as he placed the book on his desk. A young man appeared in the doorway.

'' Sir…we have detected a ship on the horizon.''

'' A ship! What color is she flying?'' James didn't wait for the man to answer but ran out on deck and grabbed the spyglass from the captain. The ship was pretty far away but he could faintly detect the black sails of the ship.

'' No ordinary ship has black sails…this must be pirates! '' His hope was restored, maybe this was the ship that took Christine.

'' How long until we reach them?'' James inquired inpatient.

'' With this wind we should reach them by tomorrow.'' The captain replied.

'' Excellent…now order the men to make the guns ready. If she's on that ship, I'm not letting them get away with her!''


	18. When all hell breaks loose

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything connected to Pirates or any of Disney's characters.

_**Chapter eighteen: When all hell breaks loose.**_

Storming up on deck, Christine went over to the rail. The wind was blowing steadily, giving the ship a great speed. Christine took a deep breath, inhaling the salty scent of the sea. Feeling someone's presence behind her sighed and turned around.

'' Why don't you ever leave me alone?''

Jack grinned. '' Why should I…I be the captain of the ship, I can do whatever I want.''

'' Then please go stalk someone else…I can't take this no more.'' Christine begged.

'' And why is that me presence annoys ye so? '' Jack inquired, narrowing his eyes at her.

'' I don't know…it just does…can you please just leave?'' Christine turned around.

Jack stood there for a minute, watching her posture. There was something about the way she stood that let him wonder that maybe her body wasn't quite as sure as her mind was about wanting him to go away. Without a word, Jack turned to leave to his cabin. When the door closed behind him, Christine breathed easier. What was happening to her? Why did he have this affect on her? Why did he have to be so damn irresistible! Christine clutched the railing tightly, trying to get over those feelings. She closed her eyes, trying to think about something else, but the image of him always popped up in her mind. With a grumble, Christine opened her eyes again and walked over to his cabin. Jack, seeing her barge in his cabin, removed his feet of the desk.

'' What be the meaning of this? First ye tell me ta leave ye alone and now ye barge into me cabin!'' Jack stood up from his chair bewildered.

'' Oh shut up Jack…'' Christine walked over to him, pulling his head closer for a kiss. Jack was a bit startled by her brisk move, but soon moved his hands up to her face, deepening the kiss. Christine's fingers tangled in his hair as the kiss lingered on.

'' This doesn't mean I love you.'' Christine said when she broke away from the kiss.

'' Neither do I.'' Jack said with a grin as he captured her lips again, walking them backwards to a wall. Jack kissed her hungrily, moving his hands down to her waist. Christine moaned as she felt his tongue entwine with hers. His hands moved up towards her breasts, massaging them gently. Thoughts of James came flashing to her mind, but she shoved them away. This was her moment, her chance of getting a release of all this sexual tension that had been building up in her body. She was in great need of a man and Jack just happened to be on the right spot at the right time.

'' I knew ye would give in…'' Jack gloated as he moved his kisser down to her neck.

'' Don't give yourself too much credit…this won't happen again.'' Christine said between moans.

'' That's what ye said last time…'' Jack gently nibbled on the flesh under her ear.

'' Oh shut up and kiss me.'' She pulled his head up to meet her lips again. Jack's hand wandered down to the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. His lips moved down to her breasts as his fingers played with the belt buckle on her breeches. Christine let out a moan as he sucked on her nipple. She pulled him back up to meet her lips in a fiery kiss. Her fingers went down to the bulge on his breeches, squeezing it lightly, making him moan.

'' You like that don't you?'' Christine bit her lower lip seductively. Jack pressed himself closer to her.

'' More than you can imagine…'' He captured her lips again, as he pressed himself against her hand. Christine gently stroke her thumb over the fabric, making him growl.

'' Luv…no teasin'…it makes me aggressive.'' Jack growled in her ear. Christine moved her hand upper, resting on his belt buckle.

'' Aggressive…aren't you always?'' She teased as she unfastened the sash tied around his waist. She then unbuckled his breeches and turned to the buttons. Jack grinned and moved his hand to her belt buckle. With one swift movement the buckle was open and the breeches fell to her ankles.

'' You tell me.'' Jack smirked as his hand reached for her undergarments. He pulled them off, letting them join the breeches at her ankles. She raised her feet up and kicked them off along with her boots. Standing completely naked before him she moved her hands up to his shirt, starting to unbutton it. Jack grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, not wanting to waste any time. Their lips reunited once again in a lustful kiss. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he pressed her up against the wall again. Feeling the cold wood on her back made her nipples pert. Jack grinned as he felt them hard against his chest. He moved one hand down to her center, rubbing on her delicate nub.

'' You like that don't you?'' He teased. Christine moaned and arched her body near his hand. She grabbed his head and pulled him closer for a kiss to silence him. Jack complied and inserted a finger into her wet folds. She moaned louder as she tugged on his hair. Moving his finger inside of her he pressed on her sweet spot, feeling her press her body closer to him with every stroke. Entering the second finger he received a high-pitched moan.

'' Just wait until we get to the main part…this is nothin' compared to what I'll do to ye then.''

Feeling his member uncomfortably tight in his breeches, Jack removed his fingers from her center and pulled his breeches and boots off. Feeling the loss of his fingers, Christine lifted her head from the wall. She saw his member standing at full attention, just inches away from her own arousal. She longed to feel him inside of her, filling her completely and pleasuring her in a way she so ardently desired.

'' How about we hurry up the wait a little…'' Christine suggested breathlessly.

'' So the pet has demands…'' He gently nibbled at her collarbone. '' If ye'll be a good girl I may acquiesce to yer request.''

'' I think I well deserve it…isn't it me who's giving you the opportunity of proving yourself ?''

Jack gently massaged her breast as his tongue licked a path up her neck to her ear. '' I don't need to prove meself to ye…I already have.''

'' Well I was drunk…I don't remember what it was like.'' Christine tried to persuade him to give her what she wanted.

Jack sucked on her earlobe. '' Oh I think ye do…'' His member occasionally brushed against her thigh as his hands and mouth worked their magic.

'' Oh please put me out of my misery…I can't wait any longer!'' Christine begged.

Jack looked up from her neck. '' Since ye ask so nicely…'' He said with a grin as he picked her leg up from the floor, pushing himself into her. Feeling his member filling her center at that angle was breathtaking. Jack pounded into her as he caressed her thigh with his thumb. His movements picked up speed for his desire and lust took over. He picked her other leg up and thrust into her forcefully, enjoying the feeling of her tight walls around him. Christine let out a powerful moan as his member now went deeper and harder than ever. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

'' Oh God how I missed you…'' He captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately. Christine moaned as she felt her arousal nearing its peak. She had never done it up against a wall before…it was so strange, so foreign, and so good.

'' Jack…Jack…'' She moaned, feeling him deep inside if her. Feeling his own arousal getting near, he carried her over to his bed. Climbing upper they continued their frolic actions. Jack, glad to be able to thrust harder into her used his every strength to try to please her.

'' Oh Jack…Don't stop…'' Christine moaned.

'' Wasn't plannin' on doin' that…'' Jack said with a grunt of pleasure as he thrust himself further into her. He felt her moans getting more rapid and knew she wasn't far from her peak.

'' Come for me baby…'' Jack hissed as he pounded harder into her. Christine's mouth fell open as the wave washed over her. She screamed out his name in ecstasy as she tugged on his hair. Jack felt her walls tighten around his member and pulled himself out, he did not want to have to worry about her getting pregnant. He rolled himself off her panting.

'' Did that help ye out?'' He inquired breathlessly.

'' Yeah…it did.'' Christine said panting.

'' Glad I could be of service to ye.'' Jack grinned as he put his hands behind his head.

Christine lay there for a short moment until her breath had gotten even again. Then she stood up from the bed and walked over to her clothes scattered over the floor.

'' Ye be goin' already?'' Jack inquired, raising himself up on his elbow.

'' Why should I stay here…I've gotten what I came for.'' Christine pulled her undergarments on and reached down for her shirt.

'' Luv…I'm not just a toy ye can play around with…'' Jack said grinning.

Christine looked back at him. '' Nice try mister…'' She pulled her breeches on and buckled her belt. She opened the door and saw the crew running around.

'' What's wrong…why are you all running?''

'' There be a ship chasin' us…a navy ship.'' One of the crew exclaimed while running past her. Christine's eyes grew wide…a navy ship…maybe it was James! She ran over to the stern and saw the ship sailing a few miles away. She ran back into Jack's cabin and fetched his spy glass. Jack, who had climbed out of bed and was now buttoning his breeches looked at her bewildered.

'' What are ye gonna do with that?'' He got no answer for she had already run out of the cabin. Jack pulled his shirt on and ran after her.

Christine raised the spy glass towards the ship and saw James standing in the bow.

'' Don't shoot, they won't do us any harm.'' Christine shouted. Jack came running to where she was standing.

'' Ye know them?'' He said with a raised brow.

'' Yes…this is the commodore I told you about, the man I was stolen from.'' She looked over at Jack. '' My James is here to rescue me! ''


	19. Retrieved from the devil

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Pirates or Disney.

_**A.N.** I want to thank all my readers and reviewers. You are the reason I keep on writing. The story has reached it's end and the next chapter will be the last one. I hope you like this chapter and will review to tell me what you thought of it._

_**Chapter nineteen: Retrieved from the devil**_

'' Yer James…'' Jack said surprised. '' So he really did come after all…'' He mumbled to himself. Christine was too busy peering trough the spyglass to notice his comment.

'' I knew he would come for me…I just knew it!'' Christine shone brighter than the sun, she had never been so happy in her life. Jack looked at her with a smile, she really did love that chap.

At that moment Lucas came up from below. '' Christine…what happened. Why are you so happy?''

Christine ran over to him and hugged him in joy. '' He has come for me…James is here!''

Lucas didn't believe his own ears. '' He's here? Really!''

'' Yes!'' Christine pulled him over to the railing and pointed out towards the ocean. ''

Look…there's his ship.''

Lucas narrowed his eyes at the ship and saw the British flag flutter above the main mast. He then turned to Christine with a smile.

'' I'm so happy for you…'' But then the smile turned into a frown. '' That means you will be leaving won't you? ''

'' Yes…I can't stay here…I need to be with the man I love…I'm sure you can understand that.'' Christine said as she took his hands in hers.

'' I do…I just wished that there was another way.'' Lucas replied with a sad frown. Christine smiled at him sweetly, feeling the sadness take over her. It would be painful to part with him…after all he had saved her from that ghastly pirate captain. Their friendship had bloomed since the day she was abducted and now she considered him as her closest friend.

The Dauntless had sailed up against the Pearl and James stood by the rail, prepared to order the men to fire the cannons if needed. When Christine saw her beloved standing on the other ship she ran over to the rail.

'' James! Don't shoot…they won't harm you!''

Hearing her voice, his head shot up to the direction of the sound. Seeing her standing there…as fair as a rose he smiled.

'' Hold your fire! '' He ordered as the plank was thrown over to bridge the ships. He ran over the plank and took her in his arms.

'' Christine…my fair Christine! I feared I had lost you forever.'' He kissed her passionately on the lips as he gazed into her eyes, holding her face in his palms.

'' I can't believe that I now hold you in my arms…you can't possibly know how many days and restless nights I have spent in dreaming of this moment.''

Christine laid her hands on top of his as she glowed in happiness. '' So have I. Oh James…you never gave up on me!''

He removed his hands from her face and held hers dearly in his. '' I can't say I wasn't tempted to, the weeks passed without as much as a single notion of your whereabouts…I admit that at times the hope of seeing you again was far from my mind.''

'' But you didn't give up…you came out here to look for me, and for that I will be eternally grateful.''

'' How I hate myself for ever giving up hope…will you forgive me? ''

'' I have nothing to forgive…I myself have lost the faith of seeing you again. Let's not waste our time in grieving for our thoughts at those dark times. We have been brought together again and should rejoice instead of feeling remorse.

James cupped her face again, kissing her lips sweetly. '' You are right…from now on nothing will separate us.''

Jack, having been listening to the whole conversation decided to make his presence noticed and cleared his throat.

'' I'm sorry for interruptin' this sweet reunion…'' He started but was cut off by James pressing his blade to his neck.

'' Enough…you've done enough to harm us.'' James growled.

'' James! Put that sword down…he hasn't done anything wrong!'' Christine cried out.

James looked back at her with a surprised look on his face, while Jack moved the blade over to his other shoulder.

'' Nothing wrong! How can you say such a thing…what has he done to you to think that abducting you is not wrong!''

'' He isn't the one who abducted me…he saved me.'' Christine explained. James looked over at Jack who smiled.

'' He saved you…the pirate saved you?'' James inquired puzzled.

'' Yes he did…he saved me from the pirate that abducted me.'' Christine pushed his blade off Jack's shoulder.

'' If it hadn't been for him I would probably not be still alive.'' She smiled sweetly at Jack who returned the smile and then gave James a teasing look.

'' So that man saved your life…unbelievable…'' James shook his head.

'' Well believe it…'' Christine said with a smile.

James sheathed his sword and looked sternly at Jack. '' I believe thanks are in order.'' He put his hand forward for him to shake. Jack shook his hand and smiled.

'' Ye're welcome mate…''

'' So this man you say has rescued you…he did not touch you or make you do anything against your will?'' James inquired.

Christine felt her cheeks blushing from the grin Jack was giving her. '' No, not at all…'' She turned her gaze towards Jack. '' He was a true gentleman.'' Jack winked at her as his grin widened.

James breathed easier. '' Good…I wouldn't want to know that anything happened to you while we were so unfortunately separated.''

Christine walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest. '' Stop worrying so much…I am fine, Jack treated me well.''

James looked down at her and smiled content. '' If you say so…'' She reached up to kiss him once softly on the lips.

Lucas had been keeping a safe distance from them, not wanting to interrupt their conversation. When Christine's eyes fell on him, she immediately pushed herself away from James and smiled.

'' James, this is my friend Lucas…he kept me save on the other pirate ship before Jack rescued us.''

James looked over to the boy standing nearby. '' Come closer boy…'' He said beckoning him. Lucas moved closer to them and Christine linked her arm with his.

'' He saved me from being raped…and killed the captain on the ship when he refused to let me go.'' Christine said with pride. '' He's a true friend…my guardian angel.'' She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

'' I see that you have surrounded yourself with good and caring people. It brings much joy and relief to my heart to see how well you've been attended to.'' He finally noticed what she was wearing.

'' Why are you wearing those clothes? They don't suit you at all.''

Christine looked down at her clothes, they weren't that bad. '' Well I couldn't work in a dress…and I didn't have any spare clothes.''

'' Working! He made you work on the ship!'' James said startled.

Christine rolled her eyes. This man took everything too seriously. '' No he didn't make me…I offered to. I wanted to repay him for rescuing me.''

James calmed down. '' Very well…you are too kind hearted.''

'' I just did what I felt was right.'' Christine said with a smile.

'' She was a hell of a worker…'' Jack added, feeling quite left out of the conversation.

James turned his attention towards him. '' I didn't suspect any different. She's a hard working woman. Which reminds me…Mrs. Barker has been inquiring about your whereabouts…I heard her complaining the day we left. She was cursing over the fact that you couldn't have picked a better time to be abducted.'' He said with a mocking smile.

Christine chuckled. '' I could have guessed…that woman probably thinks I did it to escape work.''

'' I really need some rum…'' Jack said with a sigh as he headed towards his cabin. '' Those love birds are killin' me!'' He grabbed a bottle and half emptied it. With a smile for having his sweet rum in his system he returned to the deck.

'' So when will ye two love birds leave?''

They turned around to face him. '' As soon as possible I prefer.'' James answered.

'' Great…well it was fun ta have ye here luv…'' He winked at her. '' Keep good care of her…she's somethin' special.'' He said to James and then took a large swig of his rum.

James frowned, which made Christine laugh. She turned to Lucas and took his hand in hers.

'' If you ever happen to come to Port Royal, don't be afraid to show yourself at my door.''

Lucas smiled at her in gratitude. '' I will…I wish you all the best in life.'' He turned to James. '' You are blessed to be granted the honor of her presence by your side. She is a fine woman.''

James smiled and nodded in agreement. '' She sure is.''

Christine hugged her friend closely, whishing she would meet him again soon. When they broke apart she turned to Jack.

'' I know I've told you this a thousand times…and you probably don't want to hear this again, but I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. I hope you will let Lucas stay with you on the ship, he has no one else.''

'' Of course he can stay…'' He bent his head closer to her ear.'' Are ye sure ye wanna go…I have a good bed waitin' for ye.''

Christine laughed. '' I will miss you…if you ever happen to be around Port Royal…you know…I can always afford seeing a friendly face.''

Jack smiled. '' I'll think about it…especially if that includes some of the activities we did earlier.'' He said with a grin.

'' Well I can't promise you that…but if all goes wrong with me and James I will consider it.'' She hugged him closely, feeling him pulling her closer.

'' You know you've got to let go of me…he might get worried over there.'' She heard him chuckle in her hair and then he released her.

'' Ye would have been a great pirate…ye've got the spirit.''

'' Thanks Jack…'' She smiled and turned to James. '' Now I think we are ready to leave.''

'' Actually there's one thing I wanted to ask you.'' James said as he raised her chin up to meet his eyes.

'' What is it?''

'' I've loved you since the first day I saw you. That day something stirred in my chest, a strong feeling I haven't been able to understand completely. You made me see the life in a different perspective, with you by my side the world seemed a bit brighter. When you were taken away from me I first realised how strong this feeling towards you was…I cannot live without you Christine…Will you do me the honor of your hand in marriage?''

_Author notes: Will she say yes or not? Will she ever meet Jack and Lucas again? What will become of her? All will be revealed in the final chapter of the story ;-)_


	20. A black ship on the horizon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Pirates or its characters.

**_A.N._** This is the last chapter of the story. I want to use the oppertunity to thank all who have been reading and reviewing. Love you all hugs

_**Chapter twenty: A black ship on the horizon**_

Christine's mouth fell open in surprise. Was she hearing this? James took her in his arms, seeing how pale she became.

'' Are you alright my love?'' He inquired worried.

'' I'm…I'm…fine…I think…'' She removed herself from his arms. '' Did you just ask me to marry you or am I just going insane?''

James chuckled when he saw that she was alright. '' Yes I did…I want you to be my wife.''

Christine did not know what to say…she had never expected this from him! Of course, she loved him more than anything in this world, but was she the proper wife material for a Commodore?

'' I don't know what to say…do you mean it? You seriously want to marry me?''

James took her hands in his and kissed the top of them softly. '' I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't. Why is it so hard for you to believe?''

'' You are a Commodore…I'm just a poor sewer…It doesn't seem a profitable match for your status.''

'' Christine…I don't care whether it's profitable for my status or not…I would give it all up in a heartbeat just to be able to be with you. Can't you see how much I love you? ''

'' Oh James…'' Christine said, feeling tears fighting to escape her eyes. '' Of course I do…I just never imagined you would give it all up for me…I've got nothing to offer.''

'' I have everything I need and desire…except the love of a beautiful woman. I've chosen you as my future partner, I want to spend the rest of my life beside you.''

'' This is all too much…I never knew you felt so strongly about me…''

'' Neither did I…Christine, stop torturing me so… I need to know your answer before my heart bursts with anticipation!''

Christine smiled as she saw how much he truly loved her. '' Yes...yes…Of course I'll marry you!'' She flung her arms around him, embracing him tightly. Norrington's face lit up as he held her close. He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

'' You've made me the happiest man in the world.''

Jack stood there nearby, watching the scenery. He could not believe his own eyes, this couldn't be happening! Of course he felt happy for her…she had become a person he greatly liked and cared for, but deep inside he felt empty. This was it…what they had on the ship could never happen again. She was going to get married. He had always considered her a great catch…a challenge, but after a few weeks his mind changed. She was not an object to his satisfaction, she had become a friend. He had never realised how much he actually would miss not having her on the ship…she was now a part of it. He watched the two lovebirds embracing and kissing, they joy emitting from their eyes. They were happy, she was happy…and that's all he wished for her.

'' May I be the first ta congratulate ye two…gettin' married…not somethin' I was expectin'.'' Jack said with a smile. He shook Norrington's hand and kissed Christine on the cheek.

'' Thank you Jack…this is all so unexpected…I can barely believe it myself.'' Christine said glowing. Lucas came over to congratulate the couple as Jack had.

Jack put an arm around Lucas's shoulder '' Aren't ye proud lad…not only did ye save her life but her marriage as well…even though it was not known at the time that it would ever occur.''

Lucas didn't know what to answer to that so he just smiled. Jack hadn't expected an answer anyways so he didn't wait for one.

'' Ye two must be dyin' ta get back home and spread the happy news so I won't keep ye.'' He took his hat off and bowed slightly before he headed to the helm. Christine watched him go and a feel off loss entered her heart. She would miss all this. Her life here hadn't always been as she had wanted it to be, but as she recalled the time spent there she knew she had enjoyed it. Jack had been a bit pushy, always trying to get her into bed, but knowing him she knew he only did it out of care. She knew he loved her as a friend.

'' Why won't you go back to the ship…I will follow you shortly.'' Christine suggested.

'' Alright…'' He kissed her once more on the lips and then headed over to the Dauntless.

Christine went to the helm where she found Jack by the wheel. '' We will be leaving shortly…'' She tried to start a conversation, but Jack didn't reply. She sighed as she walked over to him, raising his arm from the wheel so she could squeeze between it and his body. She put her arms around him, hugging him close.

'' I will miss you…'' Jack lowered his chin to rest on the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

'' I know luv…me too.''

Christine broke out from the embrace and stood in front of him. '' I will never forget you…before I met you I thought all pirates were vile and crude…I was wrong. I know you won't admit it…but you are a good man.''

Jack caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and smiled. God how he would miss her!

'' Yer Commodore is waitin' for ye…'' Christine put her hand on top of his on her cheek and leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers.

'' Good bye Jack…'' She let go of his hand and left the helm. Jack stood there silent, the feeling of her soft lips still lingering on his. He closed his eyes feeling a sting in is heart. Why did she have to do it? Why couldn't she just go? Why did she have to kiss him? This act of hers brought back memories of their previous days…days when it was only they.

Christine was gone before Jack left the helm. The ship had set the course to Port Royal where they were to be wed. Jack watched the ship sailing in the distance and sighed. What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

Back on the Dauntless James had told Elizabeth and Will about the wedding and they were congratulating them with kisses and handshakes.

'' Oh I'm so happy for you two…I can't believe you're getting married!'' Elizabeth said ecstatic.

'' Neither do I…this was all so sudden…I never even imagined he would find me.'' Christine replied with a smile.

'' Oh you poor thing…it must have been terrible for you to spend all that time in the hands of pirates!''

'' At first it was…but then I got rescued by another pirate.'' Christine saw the doubt in Elizabeth's eyes.

'' I know it sounds strange that a pirate can rescue you, but he did…and I will be eternally grateful to him for that.''

'' So that ship we just met was not the ship that kidnapped you?'' Elizabeth inquired stunned.

'' No…it's the ship that rescued me.'' Christine smiled.

'' That explains a lot…that's why James didn't arrest them…I thought the man had lost his mind.'' Elizabeth said chuckling. Christine smiled, but inside she was aching. She didn't want to talk about it any longer…it only made the separation harder.

'' I'm exhausted…I think I will turn to my room. James, would you be so kind as to show me where it is?''

'' Of course…'' She bowed politely to Elizabeth and Will and then took Norrington's hand, who led her out of the room.

Standing outside a cabin door James turned to her. '' This is your cabin, mine is just two doors away. I don't have much for you to wear since I wasn't sure I would find you…''

Christine saw how it hurt him to speak of it so she quickly replied. '' It's alright…I'm sure Elizabeth can help me out.''

A small smile spread over the Commodore's face. '' I have something I want to show you.'' He led her to his cabin and told her to sit down on the bed. He rummaged through a drawer and finally found what he was searching for. He pulled out a scruffy looking bag and took it over to where Christine was sitting. Christine looked at him puzzled. What could possibly be in that bag?

'' I found this in you hut they day you were abducted.'' He opened the bag and pulled out a familiar rose-colored dress. Christine clasped her hand over her mouth in astonishment. She couldn't believe it…

'' My dress…the one you bought for me…I thought I would never see it again…'' Tears started to flow freely from her eyes.

'' Thank you…thank you for saving it.'' She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. James returned the embrace and smiled.

'' I thought you might want it back…''

'' How did you know you would find me?''

'' I didn't…but I swore to myself that I would bring you this dress, no matter what.''

'' Oh James…I don't deserve you…I don't deserve all this…''

'' Yes you do…you deserve everything I can give you in this world…'' James said with a smile as he captured her lips in a soft but passionate kiss.

'' All my life I've had nothing…and nothing was all I thought I would get. But then I met you…you've changed my life so much that I barely recognize it as mine.''

'' Is that a good or a bad thing?'' James said worried.

'' I'm not sure…I'm not sure I will ever get used to all this…''

'' But you will still marry me…please don't tell me you've changed your mind!''

Christine put her hand on his cheek. '' Of course I haven't changed my mind…how can you think that. I love you more than anything in this world…and if I must get used to all this pampering I will.''

James breathed easier. '' Oh good…you got me worried there…''

'' Forgive me…it was not my intention to do so.'' She kissed the top of his hand.

'' Always…how can I not forgive such a face…so sweet and innocent…'' He said with a smile. Christine smiled back, holding his hand securely in hers.

'' You should change clothes…I will call on you when the tea is ready.'' James stood up from the bed and left the room.

Christine stared at the dress in front of her. It was still as beautiful as the first day she saw it. With a smile she took her clothes off and put the dress on. She looked at herself in the mirror. Something was different…turning to her side she examined herself in the mirror. He skin had turned a bit darker from all the work out on deck and her hair was lighter. She pulled it out of her face and smoothened the dress. She looked beautiful…just as the day she first got the dress.

* * *

Two years had passed and Christine and James were happily married. Shortly after their arrival back Elizabeth told her father about Will and how she intended to marry him. Of course it was a shock to him, after all he was only a black smith, but he saw how much in love the two were so he gave them his blessing. A double wedding was held with fireworks and merrymaking. People all the way from England were there for the wedding and even the King himself sent his regards. Life had never been sweeter.

Christine sat by the window, breast-feeding their little boy. He was named Kenneth and was the apple of his parents' eyes. He was born a little over a year ago and brought much joy to the family. He looked just like his father but had his mother's smile and spirit, a quality James was much pleased with.

When they boy was full she gently tapped on his back to get him to burp. When that was done she laid him down into his crib, watching him suck on his thumb as he fell asleep. She turned her gaze towards the horizon, which she often did, and saw a ship with black sails sailing in the distance.


End file.
